


Forbidden Love

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Haylijah oneshots in certain rated situations...for now most of them will be set in the future or in AU. Requests are appreciated and welcome. Fifth OS; Noble Elijah or Red Door Elijah Is the Question</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honesty Sure Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> There is unfortunately barely any Haylijah smut written and posted...I for one don't like that fact and am working on filling the void by writing some of my own. I'm going to make this a series of unrelated smutty Haylijah one-shots. Feel free to request a prompt (place, situation, etc.) if you want and I'll do my best to see what I can come up with.
> 
> Alright, so this turned out way longer than I expected it to. lol. But the longer the better, right? I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Summary for the chapter: He wanted her to be honest with him, he should have known better. Bluntly honest was a strong suit of hers. A one-shot in which Hayley's blunt honesty ends up breaking through Elijah's hard exterior and results in turning things up a notch for the two of them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.

Hayley grinned as she lifted the shot glass to her lips and tilted her head back, downing its contents before slamming it down on the bar top in front of her. She happily welcomed the burn that accompanied the liquor as it flowed down her throat. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed the sensation for the entire year that she wasn't able to drink alcohol of any sorts. There had been many times she would have loved to have a shot or two during that year but wasn't able to and now she was making up for it. Hayley picked up the glass and motioned to the bartender to fill it up again.

Tonight was the first night in over a year that Hayley was lucky enough to have time to herself. For the first nine months of that year she had been pregnant and was searching for a way to cure her pack family of their curse. Then for the three months after that she was the female pack leader and mother of a newborn who took up most, if not all, of her time. With all of that going on she hadn't had a single chance at "me time." Lucky for her, she'd now finally gotten the alone time she'd so badly craved for way too long.

Ever since she'd given birth to her healthy, beautiful baby girl she'd been surprised when Klaus immediately stepped up to his duties as a new father. Hayley had never expected him to step up so quickly, if at all, but she wasn't going to complain. Deep down she was proud of him, she'd never say it out loud though because she could just imagine how he'd react to that...better yet how she'd react to her own self admitting that out loud when she's supposed to be loathing him. Not only that but if he hadn't stepped up to his duties as a father, she wouldn't have gotten her "me time." It was his idea, after all. At first she'd been hesitant when he insisted she go out and leave him alone with the baby but she was easily convinced. And now because of him she was actually sitting at the bar getting ready to down her third shot of the night, she sure wasn't complaining.

Hayley downed the third shot and then shook it in the direction of the bartender, signaling for another refill. She was determined to make the best of the night and to get everything she could and wanted out of it, an endless supply of shots being one of those things. She hadn't figured out what other things she wanted out of her night out yet, but she was sure that when they came about she'd know.

It didn't take long for her theory to be proven right. She knew what else she wanted the exact second it was presented to her, she just had to figure out how to get it. That shouldn't be but so hard, especially with him being blunter than usual as of late. Maybe all she had to do was be blunt as well and she'd get her way, lucky for her being blunt was a strong suit of hers.

Hayley was just about to drink her fourth shot when she felt a presence next to her. She knew without having to look over who it was, she would recognize his scent anywhere...it was uniquely him. She wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol that caused it, or maybe it was a mixture of both...but she immediately felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She was leaning more towards it being a mixture of both, mostly him though. He'd always had that effect on her from the very first moment she laid eyes on him...hence, the only thing she could say at the time was "Who the hell are you?" She knew who he was, she'd heard the stories about him and his family...but that was all she could get out at the time, what with the butterflies in her stomach and the very sight of him rendering her unable to think much at all.

She pretended not to notice that he was there at first as she downed the shot and placed the glass on the bar. This time she didn't signal for another shot, four was quite enough...especially now. She wanted to be as sober as possible if she was going to try to get the other thing she wanted tonight. Normally, she would have continued taking shots and decided to try to get what she wanted another night when she was completely sober, but she wasn't sure when she'd get another night out by herself. Therefore, she had to go for it now while she literally had the chance standing right next to her.

After making her mind up for good about going for it, Hayley smiled and turned towards him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Enjoying yourself this evening?" he asked, a small smile on his handsome face as he propped himself up against the bar.

Hayley nodded her head. "It was off to a good start, and now it just got better," she answered, not even trying to hide the fact that she had him in her sights.

His smile grew as he immediately caught on to what she was doing. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" he questioned, playing it off as if he actually didn't know what was going on.

Hayley turned her entire body on the bar stool to face him fully. "Just four shots," she told him, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Just four?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, just...four is nothing to me," she spoke matter-of-factly. "After all, remember..." Hayley trailed off and looked around before leaning in closer to him and whispering, "I'm a werewolf, alcohol doesn't effect me like it does humans."

By time she finished speaking, Hayley was high on his scent due to how close she was to him. She enhaled like she was a druggie in need of one last hit before slowly pulling back away from him. It was then that she realized just how much she had missed him, how much she'd missed being around him. With everything going on...the pack, the baby, etc...they'd drifted a part over the past few months. They'd never had time to themselves anymore, Hayley was sensing a pattern...she and they both just didn't get nearly enough alone time together. How could either of them have ever let that happen?

"I'm well aware of that," he spoke up breaking her from her thoughts.

It took Hayley a moment to get back to reality and realize what he was referring to. "Then why ask, if you were already aware?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, she was hoping more for a subject change.

He didn't say anything back, instead he just watched her intently, obviously he was thinking along the same lines as her...she didn't expect an answer to her question and he wasn't going to give her one.

Hayley took the silence between them as an opportunity to let her eyes roam. She eyed him up and down shamelessly enjoying the sight of him in his wrinkle free suit that fit him oh so perfectly. Often times she'd wonder and daydream about how quickly she could get him out of one of those suits he practically had some sort of love affair with...well, in her mind he might as well have the way he always kept them, on or off him, in tip top shape...but she wasn't going to get into that with herself again at the moment, she'd save that for another day when she had nothing else to do to occupy her time. For now, she had the real deal standing right in front of her so what was the point in thinking or daydreaming about it?

Unconsciously as Hayley let her eyes roam back up to his face, she licked her lips and they turned up into an uncontrollable smirk. Along with her eyes wandering up and down the length of his suit covered frame, Hayley's mind was wandering all over along with it. She suddenly had the urge to somehow make her daydream come true. She wanted to find out for herself, as a fact, how quickly she could rid him of his suit...without ripping or wrinkling it. It'd be a difficult task but she was sure she could manage...possibly. She wasn't making any promises, not to herself and not to him if she were to somehow get her way tonight.

Once again he broke her away from her thoughts.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked her, curiously.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and shook her head. "No reason really," she answered, playing coy. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he inquired.

"You don't want to know," she told him, continuing on with her plan...the one she'd come up with only minutes before.

Either he wasn't aware she was playing a game with him, or he was and he was playing along...she couldn't quite tell. "How can you be so sure if you don't tell me?"

"I just know," she replied, reaching out and placing her fingertips on his hand. "Trust me, you being noble and all..." Hayley paused as she trailed her fingers back and forth, around in circles on the back of his hand.

Hayley briefly stopped her movements when she swore she saw him shiver slightly due to her feather light caresses. If that were the case, then she was very proud of herself at that moment. She really wasn't doing much and she was getting such a reaction out of him...definitely something to be proud of. Hayley watched him intently as she began caressing his hand again.

"You don't want to know," she finally finished when she remembered that she hadn't finished her previous thought yet.

"Try me," he challenged her, and of course she couldn't back down from it.

"Alright, fine." She grinned at him before telling him exactly what she was thinking without holding anything back. "I was just thinking about how quickly I could get that suit off of you."

The second the words left her mouth, something changed. She could feel the change in the air, she could see it in his eyes and based on his facial expressions immediately. Apparently, those words, or anything along those lines could have been and were the key words to solve the tension that had always been there between them.

"Come on," he said, taking her slightly off guard as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bar stool she was sitting on.

Hayley looked up at him, she wasn't sure what was going on. "What? Why?" she asked, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking...was it possible she'd gotten her way?

He said nothing as he turned and walked away swiftly, pulling her after him.

Hayley wanted to ask him where he was taking them but with so many people around she didn't. She wasn't too keen on the idea of someone else being all up in her business, especially when she wasn't one hundred percent sure what that business even was. She had no idea what was currently going on so she just went along with it. She was sure she'd have time to ask questions soon enough.

Hayley was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of a door slamming shut. She quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings. It only took her a few seconds to figure out that she'd been so caught up in her thoughts again that she hadn't realized that he'd brought her upstairs to her room. After having the baby she had moved back to the compound, it was just easier to raise a baby away from the wolves. Also, this way Klaus could be closer to their daughter and the two of them wouldn't have to argue over who got the baby and when. In the end, it was much better and easier for her and the baby to live at the compound.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Hayley asked, confused, as she watched him walk over to the open double balcony doors that overlooked the downstairs of the compound, close and lock them.

Elijah turned around and used his vampire speed, he was in front of her in less than a second.

Hayley was about to repeat her question but didn't get the chance to, his lips were on hers before she could even realize what was going on. For the second time in less than five minutes she had been taken off guard by Elijah. She barely had any time to register what was happening before Elijah was pressing her up against the bedroom door and was trailing his tongue back and forth in between the crease of her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She had no problem granting him access, especially since she'd been wanting and waiting for this to happen for over a year now.

Hayley put her arms around his neck and clasped her hands together, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him back with everything she had in her, all the pent up frustration that she'd had because of him that had been building up since the moment they first met. Hayley moaned happily when his tongue invaded her mouth, tangling and dueling with hers as they fought for control over their current situation. Elijah initially won control, Hayley insisted to herself that she let him win though, for now.

She had never been one to give over complete control in the bedroom, it could get boring very quick if she did that. To her being equally in control behind closed doors, going back and forth with it, was always way hotter than just taking complete control or giving it away completely...not that she wouldn't be up for it on special occasions. Maybe it was the feisty part of her taking over during those times? She'd never figured it out.

Hayley groaned suddenly when she felt Elijah pull away from her. She was about to complain about the loss of his lips on hers but was silenced when he redirected his attention to her neck. The moment his lips met the soft skin of her neck, she was overwhelmed by thoughts of how it would feel if he bit her, the thoughts alone made her wet. The fact that all he had to do was kiss her neck to get her this worked up surprised and confused her to no end. She'd never felt this way so quickly with any of the previous guys she'd been with. Which meant only one thing, there was definitely something different about Elijah...she just wasn't sure what exactly. Or maybe there was something different about them both. Could the fact that he was the first one she'd actually gotten to know on an emotional level before going this far with have something to do with the difference?

Hayley didn't have the chance to ponder the question, she was brought back to reality when she felt Elijah's hands cupping her ass, hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and just about lost it when the movement caused her to rub herself against his erection. Hayley's eyes widened and a moan was torn from both of them. The feeling of Elijah's moan vibrated against her neck and sent a shock through her, causing her to grow even wetter. She all of a sudden wanted...no, she needed him as close to her as possible...and the closest way for that to happen was for him to be inside her.

With need in control of her now all thoughts of getting him out of his suit without wrinkling it, like she'd originally planned, were out and thoughts of just getting it off of him at any cost were in. She had a strong feeling that this wouldn't be the only or last time they were in this situation. They'd have time to take it slower in the future...the future meaning that she was already planning on how she could get him to do this again tomorrow so she could make her daydream a reality then. But that was for then, and this was now. And now...he needed to be out of that damn annoying, in the freaking way suit and inside her.

Hayley unclasped her hands and moved them up, grabbing handfuls of Elijah's hair. She yanked him back, the need for him to be inside her suddenly making her act in a very impatient manner. He looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes. He was about to ask her, knowing him, what was wrong but she beat him to the punch.

"You need to lose the suit," Hayley told him, putting her blunt honesty to good use. "Like yesterday."

He grinned at her and she practically melted into a puddle of goo. That damn grin, there was nothing about this man that didn't make her want to melt. She'd never admit it out loud, but inside she'd admit it to herself over and over again and it'd never stop being true.

They quickly realized, to both of their dismay, that in order to get him out of his suit they would have to separate. The thought of losing contact with each other for even a few seconds seemed like too much to bear at the time, but it had to be done. They parted just enough that they could both undress, since they were both in a hurry to be touching again they undressed themselves as quickly as they could.

" _It's a good thing I chose to wear a dress tonight,_ " Hayley thought to herself as she waited for Elijah to finish taking that damn suit off...the same suit that she had liked about ten minutes ago, but now hated.  _"A lot easier and quicker to get out of."_

Hayley launched herself at Elijah who caught her easily the second they were both naked. Their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms and her legs back around him again, moaning as her bare slick folds rubbed up against him. It felt so much better now that there weren't any clothes in their way. She wanted nothing more than to keep rubbing herself against him until she reached her peak but the need to have him inside her was still too strong. She was wet enough to handle him right then, right? Hayley let her curiosity get the best of her, she reached down between them and wrapped a hand around his length.

 _"Just barely...but I think I can handle it...probably,"_ Hayley thought to herself.

Elijah moaned into her mouth sending yet another vibration and shock through her body, once again making her even wetter.

 _"Oh, I can probably definitely handle him now,"_ she assured herself, she was mostly sure at least.

Hayley had once again been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she and Elijah were no longer kissing. That is until she felt warmth around her right nipple. Her mouth fell open and a loud moan came out. If it hadn't been for the loud music playing downstairs she was sure that someone would've heard it...although any vampires down there probably had despite the loud music. Hell everyone could hear and know what was happening in the room at that moment and she just wouldn't give damn.

Hayley looked down through heavy-lidded eyes and saw him looking up at her. He grinned once he saw her watching him and switched breasts to give the left one the same attention. As much as she was enjoying the sight, it was too much for her. She was sure if he kept doing what he was doing and she kept watching, she'd come from just that alone...but she didn't want that. She wanted to come for the first time with him when he was inside her.

Hayley swallowed hard and managed to find her voice despite still feeling the pleasure of what he was doing to her at that moment. "Elijah," she breathed out. "Stop," she said grabbing another handful of his hair and pulling him back. "I...I need..." she trailed off.

"What, Hayley? What do you need?" he asked in a sexy, husky tone of voice that she'd never heard from him before.

It was that moment that she realized that that was the first thing she'd heard him say since the whole ordeal started. That tone...oh, that tone. It did things to her...and she was gone, so far gone. Screw words...she'd once told him that when she wanted something, she took it...and right now, she wanted him and she was gonna take it. Hayley pushed forward with all of her strength and Elijah, who hadn't been expecting her to do so, fell backwards causing them to end up falling to the floor with Hayley on top, straddling him. The way Hayley was thinking in that moment, the bed was too far away, the floor however...

Hayley didn't give Elijah time to react as she lifted herself up, supporting her weight on her shins. She reached down and grabbed his erection, lining him up with her entrance and then without warning dropped down, practically impaling herself on him.

A moan of pleasure was ripped from them both.

Hayley's eyes closed on their own accord as she sat unmoving and allowed her body some time to get used to Elijah's size. A slight uncomfortable feeling was the only thing Hayley felt that confirmed what she already knew, it had been way too damn long.

Hayley squealed as Elijah took her moment of getting used to him inside her as his chance to switch places. She was laying on her back on the floor and he was hovering over her before she could even protest the role reversal.

"I see you really meant it when you said you take what you want." He smirked from his position above her.

She couldn't stop the laugh that tore from her throat at his comment.

He soon joined her in her laughter.

"This isn't the time for laughing," she mock scolded him, shaking her head once their laughter had subsided.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her.

She was gonna say something back but changed her mind and said something else in the end. "You can move now, I've adjusted."

"Good to know." He gave her a side smirk. "I'm not sure how much longer I could hold off."

Hayley opened her mouth to reply but was cut off abruptly by a pleasurable scream caused by Elijah pulling out of her and thrusting back in hard.

"We'll have time for words later, don't you agree?" he asked.

Hayley was speechless for probably only the second time in her life, all she could do was nod her head in agreement. Part of her was shocked by how Elijah was behind closed doors...all over her, no slowness to him, more abrupt and very blunt. But then another bigger part of her wasn't shocked, after all it was usually the quiet ones everyone was told to watch out for, right?

Obviously happy with her wordless reply, Elijah leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. All Hayley could do was kiss him back and lift her hips to meet his as he began thrusting in and out of her again at a rapid pace. Apparently her time to be in control was over now and it was his turn. Not that she minded though, this was easily one of those occasions that she didn't mind giving up her control...especially when Elijah was the one she was giving it up to.

Hayley allowed herself to get lost in Elijah's kiss and the pleasure that he was giving her. She couldn't believe that this was what she'd been missing out on for all that time. If she had known that this was what she wasn't getting, she would have made a move sooner...well, actually maybe not...sooner wouldn't have worked because of...oh, no...not the right thing to think of when in the middle of having sex...no, just no...not gonna go there.

Thankfully, Elijah must have sensed that Hayley was getting lost in the clouds, so to speak, again. He reached between them and rubbed her clit hard. It wasn't long before Hayley felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. She was so close, but for some reason she just couldn't get to her actual orgasm...something was holding her back and she had a small inkling of what that may be. Ever since her first thought of what it'd be like for Elijah to bite her, the thought had been floating around her head despite all the other ones that had been front and center.

She managed to find her voice and once again put her blunt honesty to good use. "Elijah, I...I want you to...bite me...please."

Elijah immediately paused mid thrust and looked down at her, eyes wide. "You want me to..." he trailed off, obviously shocked and wondering if he'd heard wrong...but he was a vampire so he knew he hadn't heard wrong, that didn't mean he wasn't shocked by it though. "...to bite you?"

Hayley, frustrated and on the brink of an orgasm that wouldn't come easily, nodded her head frantically. "Yes, Elijah! Bite me, please...I trust you!" she exclaimed. "I just...I need it...I need you to bite me!"

Hayley watched as Elijah looked deep into her eyes to see if she was serious. He looked at her intently and just as Hayley thought to herself that if she had to beg anymore than she already had she'd scream, his face transformed from human to vampire. If that wasn't one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. She swallowed hard as she and Elijah locked eyes one last time before he bent his head to her neck. Hayley could feel his breath on her neck, she bit her lower lip anticipating what was to come at any moment.

Hayley wiggled in pleasure underneath Elijah as he started to move inside her again. He moved fast and hard and before she knew it she was back at the brink of her orgasm. It was then that she felt him bite into her neck and just like that she was gone, so far gone into the galaxy that she was literally seeing stars. She screamed out in pleasure and purposely tightened her walls around Elijah, wanting him to reach absolute bliss along with her. After a few more fast, hard thrusts Hayley got what she wanted...Elijah was coming with her.

**~HonestySureHasItsPerks~**

A few minutes passed, Hayley and Elijah were still on the floor but they were laying side by side staring up at the ceiling basking in the aftermath of their first time together.

"That was..." Hayley trailed off as she was still trying to regain complete control over her breathing.

"Long over due? Better than ever imagined?" Elijah offered, turning his head to look at her.

Hayley looked back at him and smiled, she thought about it for a brief second before replying, "All of the above."

Elijah chuckled, smiling back at her.

Hayley rolled over and propped herself up on her arm with her hand supporting her head.

"So, that's what I was missing all this time?" she asked, not sure how she should feel about it...to think it could have happened so much sooner...if only.

Elijah nodded his head.

Hayley raised an eyebrow as realization immediately dawned on her. "I...no, actually we were both...missing  _that_ all this time because you wouldn't just make a move," she stated more so than asked.

Elijah started to reply, "Hayley, I..."

"No, don't say anything," she cut him off immediately.

He shut his mouth and turned his head to look at her with a questioning expression.

Hayley just smirked as she rolled on top of him and sat up straddling his lap. "You just have a lot of making up to do," she told him as she teasingly moved her hips in a circle against him.

They both groaned at the pleasure that that one move brought to them both.

Elijah grinned up at her. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement as she stared down at him intently, rolling her hips again.

"Starting now?" Elijah spoke suggestively noticing the look in her eyes.

"Starting now," she echoed his words, nodding her head.

"Should we move to the bed?" Elijah asked suggestively.

Hayley looked up towards the bed and then back to Elijah. She shook her head. "Too far away," she answered. "Plus, we have all night."

That was all the convincing that Elijah needed. He sat up as much as he could with Hayley straddling him and made a move to roll them over, but Hayley shook her head and used all of her strength to push him back down.

He looked up at her curiously and just as he was about to say something, she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

Hayley smiled mischievously. "I'm on top this time," she declared in a tone that dared him to argue with her. "The entire time."

She waited for a few seconds to see if he would argue, when he didn't she grinned triumphantly. Not wanting to waste another precious moment, she leaned down to kiss him. That kiss effectively started up round two and lead to all the other rounds of the night.


	2. The Bad, The Worse, The Better - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley's having a day full of bad luck, or so it seems. As the saying goes, it'll get worse before it gets better. And it'll definitely get better. A one-shot in which a day of bad luck for Hayley turns out to not be the worst day after all, especially once Elijah enters the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, I didn't think that this would get as much attention as it did. You're all amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I've started a list of all of your suggestions and will work on them as my muse allows. And again, feel free to request as many prompts as you'd like (place, situation, etc.) if you want and I'll do my best to see what I can come up with.
> 
> This is one of two shower one-shots that I have in mind. This one is Elijah walking in on Hayley in the shower while the other one is Hayley walking in on Elijah. I won't post them back to back because they're sort of similar in a way but expect another shower smut in the future sometime.
> 
> Alright, well here's a new wet, smutty Haylijah one-shot. Just as the previous did, this one-shot got away from me...but I still think it turned out rather well. So enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.

Hayley gripped the wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white as she slammed her head repeatedly against the steering wheel. The sound of raindrops hitting the car were the only noises she could hear other than her slur of angry curse words. She couldn't believe her luck. She'd had her share of bad luck in the past but nothing like this, all of her past bad luck could have easily been prevented by making better choices. This day just kept giving and giving and not in a good way, she wasn't sure she could have prevented any of what she had gone through since she'd woken up that morning. Bad things were happening one after another and there didn't seem to be any end to her string of bad luck anywhere in sight.

Her string of bad luck had started when she'd decided to go to the bayou to spend some time with her pack. She hadn't been in contact with them in a while. It had been a couple of months since she'd been turned into a hybrid and she had just recently come to terms with what she was and always would be for the rest of eternity. In layman's terms, it took some time but she had finally found herself again. Her dark period was over...sort of.

When she'd arrived at the bayou, she was greeted with mostly sincere and happy reactions by her pack, if she could even call them her pack anymore. If Oliver had any say in it, which Hayley would argue that he didn't for eternity and beyond, then she wouldn't be able to call them her pack anymore. As he so bluntly put it, "You're not one of us anymore, if you even were one of us to begin with." That was the first run of bad luck she'd had...confronted, unprovoked by Oliver and not being able to do a damn thing other than tell him to screw off.

Hayley didn't stay at the bayou for long after she'd had her confrontation with Oliver, but not because of Oliver...well, not exactly. The reason she didn't stay long was because she wanted so badly to have torn his head off in that moment but couldn't. Over the past couple of months, while she'd been in the midst of her dark period, Oliver had taken over the pack and had also gotten very close to Francesca and her pack. If Hayley were to have killed Oliver like she'd wanted to then it would've caused many more problems than she already had to deal with. Not only that, the goal was to make New Orleans safe for Hope to come home...not more dangerous.

After Hayley left the bayou she decided to drive around for a while to clear her mind. With the windows down and the music blaring, Hayley calmed down over the course of the drive. She was driving on a long stretch of road with no signs of any human or animal life for miles, just trees and grassy fields on either side of her. The scenery was just as calming as the wind blowing in her hair and the music filling her ears. But much to her dismay, bad luck apparently wasn't done with her yet. Her new found calmness probably lasted half an hour at best.

Everything was going good until she was halfway back to the compound. She was driving and singing along to the radio when unexpectedly the radio started going in and out, the dashboard lights began flashing, and a weird sound was coming from under the hood. Cursing came naturally as Hayley pulled over to the side of the road and not a moment too soon. The exact second she put the car in park it completely died on her.

Hayley's first thought was to call Elijah because she knew he'd drop whatever he was doing to come get her. Klaus she wasn't so sure of so, God only knew how long she'd be waiting for him to come get her...if he even answered his phone. They'd gotten closer ever since she'd turned into a hybrid but not as close or in the same way as she was with Elijah. She and Klaus were on platonic, good terms. She and Elijah, however, were a different story.

During the first couple of months of her being a hybrid, Hayley had constantly tried to push Elijah away but he would never budge. He gave her space because it was obvious that she needed it but he still stuck around just enough that he didn't disappear from her life completely. Despite the circumstances seeming like they'd tear the two of them apart, the opposite of that was what actually happened. Believe it or not, she and Elijah ended up being much closer than they ever were before once she'd found herself again.

Hayley had reached over to the passenger seat to retrieve her phone only to find that there was no service. As if her bad luck couldn't get any worse...it did, it got way worse. Hayley watched as, raindrops suddenly started to appear on the windshield. As far as she knew the weather wasn't calling for any rain, it had come literally out of nowhere. Hayley was sure then that the world and mother nature were teaming up against her. Again, as if that wasn't bad enough the car was dead and the windows were all rolled down. She was about to lose what was left of her mind as well as her car...the rain would no doubt be unforgiving to the car's interior.

"This is just fucking great!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which was all that lead to her repeatedly slamming her head against the steering wheel.

It was only a minute or two before Hayley was sitting in the car almost completely soaking wet. She had finally had enough of the entire day and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Already soaked, Hayley decided to walk back to the compound and call for a tow truck from there...not that the car would even be salvageable by then. Hayley pocketed her phone and grabbed anything else she could salvage and got out of the car, slamming the door so hard that she was surprised it didn't fall off. After all, she wasn't just a werewolf now but the door still shockingly held up. The fact that rain could cause more damage than she could and it was just water made Hayley scoff and roll her eyes.

"Rain is upstaging me," she said to herself out loud. "Unbelievable."

Hayley started the long walk back to the compound. She could have used her vampire speed to get there faster but in finding herself again she had promised herself to only use her vampire powers as a last resort or in the most necessary situations. She was originally a werewolf and she'd rather still think of herself as one as much as she could. It helped her keep what piece of mind she had left. If her car stood even the slightest chance at not being ruined by time a tow truck got to it then that would be a last resort moment but there was little to no chance it wouldn't be ruined so it didn't count.

She was walking in silence, other than the sound of the rain, along the side of the road for only a few minutes before bad luck found her again. Hayley heard the vehicle coming before it was even in sight but she didn't move out of the way in time. The vehicle sped past her going at least 70, driving right through a puddle, drenching her more than she already was with rain water that was mixed with rocks, dirt, and God only knew what else.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Hayley screamed, stopping to look up towards the sky despite getting a face full of rain drops. "Enough is enough! No more bad luck today!" she exclaimed, if there was a god then hopefully he or she would listen. "It's over! You've had your fun!"

Could her day possibly get any worse?

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

The rest of the walk back to the compound was the least eventful part of the day so far, not that Hayley was complaining. When she got back to the compound she bypassed calling the tow truck altogether, the car was already probably completely ruined on the inside and she was a soaking wet mess. Her main priority right then was taking a clean and refreshing, steaming hot shower.

Hayley walked up stairs to her room and started stripping out of her wet clothes as soon as she closed her bedroom door, leaving them in a pile on the floor. By time she entered the en suite bathroom she was butt naked. She made her way over to the shower and pulled the curtain open, leaning in to turn the water on. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief when all that came out of the shower sprayer were a few drips of water.

"Not again," she hissed, turning the shower off and then on again in hopes that her worst fear wasn't actually happening, but still only a few drips of water came out. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, reaching up for the shower sprayer.

Before Hayley realized what she was doing, the shower sprayer and the hose connected to it were in her hand. Not only that but there was a hole in the wall where the shower sprayer had been just a second ago. The two things Hayley hadn't gotten a true hang of just yet since becoming a hybrid, her anger and extra strength.

"I should've known it was too good to be true," Hayley muttered under her breath as she shook her head in disbelief, even when she thought her bad day was over...it just ended up getting even worse.

Hayley wasn't sure what to do now. Her hair and skin were still wet from the rain as well as still dirty from the puddle water, and her shower sprayer was broken beyond easy repair. She'd have to buy and replace the old shower sprayer into the wall before she could use her own shower again. How would she explain that to Elijah and Klaus? Especially the hole in the wall? The truth, it could work...it'd be sure to get a few laughs out of them both. But that was something for her to address later. She first and foremost still had to figure out how she'd get clean considering she didn't have her own shower to use anymore.

After weighing what options she could come up with to choose from, she threw the shower head onto the vanity, put on her bath robe and then grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and towel. Hayley cautiously made her way out into her bedroom and over to her bedroom door. She opened the door and peaked her head out listening closely, she was met by complete silence. It was all she needed to confirm that she was in fact alone at the compound.

Hayley walked out of her room and down the long hallway to Elijah's room. Out of the other showers at the compound, Hayley figured that showering in Elijah's shower would be the best option. Surely he wouldn't mind...or at least she didn't think he'd mind. Although, who said he even had to know she used his shower? He probably wouldn't be back for another few hours and she'd be long done with her shower by then.

Out of habit, Hayley looked both ways down the hall to once again confirm that she was alone before turning the door knob and pushing the door open enough for her to get inside. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped short, just outside the bathroom door, as Elijah's scent suddenly overwhelmed her. The entire room smelled just like him and it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had yet to get used to her better sense of smell as well. His scent made her feel weak in her knees and he wasn't even in the compound, just his room alone was enough to have such a strong affect on her.

Hayley finally got a hold of herself again and went into Elijah's en suite bathroom. The bathroom smelled even more like him. Hayley fought with herself not to get lost in his scent again, it was hard to do but she managed. She walked over to the shower and slid the curtain open, leaning in to place her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash inside and then turn on the water.

"Thank god," she said out loud when the shower sprayer spewed out the right amount of water.

Once the water was at the right temperature, Hayley turned around and placed her towel on the vanity counter before disrobing and turning back to step into the shower. She closed the curtain and then stood under the sprayer, sighing in content. The steaming hot water seemed to wash away not only the dirt on her but all the anger and frustration brought on by her previous bad luck. She was so content and happy under the water that for a moment she forgot where she was. That is until she closed her eyes and quickly snapped them back open. When she closed her eyes she saw Elijah and immediately remembered that she was in his shower.

Hayley looked around the rather roomy shower stall, taking note that Elijah's shampoo and body wash bottles looked wet. Yet she hadn't touched them and the shower sprayer didn't reach far enough to get them wet. If that were the case and it was, then that could only mean one thing...Elijah had been in the shower probably within a few hours of her...naked. Hayley's mind instantly climbed into the gutter.

She suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation between her legs. All of the thoughts in her mind of Elijah, wet and naked...she couldn't take it. Without a second thought, Hayley reached a hand down between her legs and proceeded to release some of the tension to thoughts of a very wet and naked Elijah. Needless to say, the thoughts helped her out very well.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

Hayley was in the midst of shampooing her hair when she heard the bathroom door creak and slowly open. Being a hybrid did come with it's occasional perks, like super hearing that was even better than when she was just a werewolf. Unlike super speed, she couldn't control her super hearing so it didn't count against her refusing to use her vampire powers unless they were a last resort or absolutely necessary.

She was curious as to who was coming into the bathroom, she assumed it was probably Elijah because after all it was his bathroom...but she couldn't be completely sure without seeing for herself. Hayley pulled the shower curtain back just enough so that nothing private of hers showed and stuck her head out. A smile instantly lit up her face when she saw Elijah standing there with a confused yet curious look on his face. Seeing him was the first good thing to happen to her the entire day.

"I hope you don't mind," she said to him. "The shower sprayer in my shower is broken and you weren't here so I..." she trailed off, leaving out the part where she didn't make matters any better by ripping the shower sprayer and hose out of the wall.

Elijah shook his head. "It's fine," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, only realizing how stupid her question was once it had already left her mouth.

Elijah opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it.

Hayley watched as an expression that she couldn't quite read took over his face. But then she heard and saw his nostrils flare. She smiled knowingly to herself.

"I'm just going to leave you to finish your shower." Elijah spoke quickly and was already half way out the door by time he finished his thought.

Hayley frowned as she watched and heard the door slam closed.

"Always so damn noble," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

She shook her head and pulled her head back into the shower, closing the curtain all the way.

Hayley couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that washed over her when Elijah left the bathroom. She knew he could smell the scent of her release still lingering in the air, if she could then he sure as hell could. Plus, she had seen his face and heard him sniff the air, there was no explaining that any other way than what it really was. So why didn't he say or do anything about it? Surely, he could put two and two together and figure out that he was the reason she had gotten herself off minutes before? She wouldn't have done it in his shower if it was because of someone else. He had to know that, right?

Of course, this was the worst bad luck of all. She was practically being served on a silver platter and Elijah ran away...as usual...again.

"Damn noble asshole," Hayley hissed in a whisper.

Elijah had probably heard her if he wasn't already halfway down the street already but she didn't really give a damn...being rejected in any way didn't exactly do anything positive to her attitude.

Shaking her head, frustrated, Hayley went back to finishing her shower...no longer as content as she was when she'd first gotten into the shower.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

Hayley had just finished conditioning her hair when she was surprised by the shower curtain being ripped open and a rush of cool air rushing over her. She slowly turned to the side so that she was facing out of the shower and into the vanity area. Hayley didn't bother to cover herself, Elijah was standing there eyeing her up and down...something she'd been dreaming about him doing for a while now. Her dreams were finally becoming a reality and she couldn't have been more thrilled by the fact.

" _So he finally got a clue,_ " she thought to herself, suddenly feeling content again as well as satisfied.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at him curiously when a minute or two passed and he still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. As much as she reveled in him staring at her and looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing, she was quickly becoming frustrated by the fact that he wasn't making a move on her. She was definitely being served on a silver platter this time. So what gives?

"Elijah, what are you..." She started to ask him what he was doing just standing there, but her question didn't get finished because in that moment Elijah discarded his suit jacket and began to remove his tie as he stepped closer to the shower.

Hayley took that as him finally making a move in his own way.

She bit her lower lip as she glanced down at Elijah's lips and then back up at his eyes which were currently locked on her.

"How much do you care about that suit?" she asked him, a sudden uncontrollable need coursing throughout her.

It was Elijah's turn to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity as he looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"I have others," he answered after a moment. "What are you up to?" he asked, it was easy for him to tell that she had a mischievous idea in mind and she knew it...he always seemed to be able to read her like a book.

Hayley didn't pay much attention to his question, all she had needed to hear was that he had other suits to make up for the possible loss of his current one. Without a word, she reached forward, and wrapped a hand around Elijah's tie. She didn't give him the chance to process what was happening before she yanked him into the shower with her.

Elijah was immediately soaked, his clothes suddenly heavy and clinging to him everywhere. Hayley couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as she stepped back as much as she could in the now somewhat cramped up shower stall and eyed Elijah up and down like he'd done her just minutes before. The only difference, she was completely naked and he was fully clothed. But the way his now soaking wet suit clung to him...it made her mouth water and she felt the need inside of her grow more.

"There's something wrong with this picture," Hayley said, her eyes meeting Elijah's again.

"What might that be?" Elijah asked, his tongue darting out to unnecessarily wet his lips.

Hayley didn't even remember what she had said before anymore. Her eyes flickered down and she could feel herself get wetter as she stared at Elijah's lips. They were parted and she could still see the tip of his tongue. There was something about his tongue, it was just...she just wanted to...

Hayley rushed forward to cup Elijah's face in her hands and kiss him with everything she had in her. He started kissing her back without hesitation, it was as if he had expected her to act as such. They both kissed each other with everything they had in them. A year and two or three months, maybe...something like that...of built up sexual tension was finally being released without anything or anyone around to put a stop to it.

Their third kiss was much like their first kiss, with her initiating it. But it was also different in the sense that there was much more urgency in the kiss and there was also a lot of tongue action. There were no obstacles in the way this time to keep them from taking it further than just kissing. And it was obvious that they both definitely wanted to take things a lot further. They could both feel how much he obviously wanted it and there was no doubt that they could also both smell how obviously she wanted it.

It was a difficult task to get the rest of Elijah's suit off, neither Hayley nor Elijah were willing to break the kiss. They had both waited a long time for a chance like this and now that the chance was right there, they were going to make every second of it count. With everything going on with the wolves, the return of most of the Original family, and a few other things...there was no way of telling if and when the two of them would get another chance like this.

Hayley made quick work of Elijah's tie and then started on the buttons of his shirt. It didn't take Elijah long to get the hint and take over getting his shirt off while Hayley started working on getting off his pants. They were both rushing to get him just as naked as she was. With both of them working together, Elijah's suit was finally off; his jacket was dry and outside the shower while his tie, shirt, and pants were all soaking wet and thrown haphazardly on the shower floor. It would have been a hilarious site if they weren't both too preoccupied with something else.

It wasn't easy but Hayley managed to pull herself away from Elijah's addicting tongue and lips. They both groaned at the loss of contact, but Hayley had something in mind that she wanted to do. The tease in her wanted to come out and play even if for just a few seconds, she had a feeling it may even be less than a few seconds. She took a few steps back from Elijah and trailed her eyes up and down his body, which was now on full display before her. Hayley looked up and locked eyes with Elijah before purposely licking her lips.

As she had figured, it was even less than a few seconds. Elijah was on her immediately pushing her back against the shower wall with a loud thud. If she had still been just a werewolf she would have most likely been in pain due to how hard her back hit the wall, thankfully that wasn't the case. Elijah's lips were on hers again and she had the feeling that he wouldn't be letting her pull away again anytime soon.

Elijah swallowed her surprised and pleasured moan brought on by him trailing a hand down her body and slipping a finger inside of her. He thrusted his finger in and out of her at a rapid pace and gladly accepted all the moans that she had to offer.

Hayley finally broke away from Elijah's kiss after a few unsuccessful attempts, reluctant but needing.

Elijah didn't argue with her pulling away like she thought he would, instead he switched his attention lower.

"I...need...more," she moaned out.

Hayley felt Elijah smile from his new position, his mouth against her neck sucking greedily at her pulse point. His mouth on her neck combined with the current thrust of his finger felt so damn good. But she wanted more, no...she needed more.

"Another...finger," she demanded eagerly through clenched teeth.

Elijah obliged Hayley's request and added another finger, quickening the pace of his finger thrusts as he did so.

Hayley reveled in the pleasure he was causing her, it was amazing...the best pleasure she'd ever felt before, not even she could give herself as much pleasure as Elijah was giving her and she'd been getting herself off a lot longer than he had. She was very much anticipating what it'd be like to feel him inside her. If Elijah could make her feel this good just by using his fingers...she could only imagine how he could and would make her feel when he was actually inside her.

With that thought in mind, Hayley reached between them and grabbed Elijah's arm. She pulled his hand away from her causing him to stop kissing and sucking on her neck. He looked up at her with a half curious, half confused look.

"No more foreplay," she told him. "I need you inside me now."

To prove her point, Hayley let go of Elijah's arm and replaced her hand around his impressive length, they both moaned upon contact. Hayley was definitely proving her point to them both. She used the slickness of the shower wall behind her to slide herself up the wall just enough so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and position the tip of his cock at her entrance. Elijah caught on quickly and placed his hands on her waist, helping hold her still.

"Now, Elijah," Hayley demanded, trying to wiggle herself down onto him.

Elijah shook his head and held her completely still. "Not yet."

Hayley's eyes widened. "What?!" she shrieked. "Why the hell not?"

He didn't answer, prompting her to look straight into his eyes to see if she could figure out why he'd suddenly slowed down just by staring into his eyes. The moment they locked eyes, Hayley felt it...the change in the air. She couldn't figure out what the change was exactly, all she did know was that neither of them was as urgent to rush the sex along anymore.

Their eyes stayed locked as Hayley slowly began to slide herself down on to Elijah's cock with his help. Hayley's mouth fell open and she fought to keep her eyes open as Elijah filled her inch by inch. They never once broke eye contact...not even when Elijah first pulled out and slowly inched back into her again.

"Elijah," Hayley spoke his name in a whisper.

"Hayley," he whispered back as he reached a hand up to push a wet strand of fallen hair behind her ear before gently stroking her cheek.

Hayley melted into his touch and slowly closed her eyes.

What had started off as a fast, passionate encounter had quickly and unexpectedly turned into a still passionate but slower, deeper encounter. This was all so very new to Hayley. She had never had such deep, meaningful sex before. Usually just the thought of it made Hayley roll her eyes and scoff in disgust. She'd never been one for slow sex but there was just something about slow, meaningful sex with Elijah, it didn't make her want to roll her eyes and scoff...instead it made her almost want to...to cry...because it was such a beautiful thing.

She hated sounding corny, even to herself, but she could really see Elijah being the one. Everything she couldn't stand with others, she didn't mind with Elijah. It was as if he was the one person she could be herself with, she could be emotional and as corny as she wanted with him and it didn't change a thing. Elijah had seen her at her best and he'd seen her at her worst, he didn't look at her any differently despite all of it.

"Hayley."

Hayley opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Elijah smiling, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Your head was in the clouds," Elijah quipped.

Hayley laughed softly. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how..." she trailed off, not sure if now was the right time to talk about this.

"How what?" Elijah questioned, deciding that it was the right time for her.

"How different this feels," Hayley admitted. "I'm not used to slow and meaningful...and actually being okay with it."

"There is a first time for everything," Elijah pointed out.

Hayley smiled back. "I really hate sounding corny, but I'm glad my first enjoyable slow and meaningful time is with you."

"I'm honored to be your first enjoyable slow and meaningful time." Elijah grinned somewhat smugly.

Hayley chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I'm sure you are."

Elijah replied by leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, pulling away a few moments later.

"You can start moving again whenever you'd like," Hayley told him. "I promise to stay here on Earth this time," she added later as a joking afterthought.

Elijah laughed, leaning forward to kiss her more passionately this time.

When Elijah started moving again, he started slow building speed with each thrust. He never moved too fast, but he never moved too slow either. Hayley had a feeling that he was trying to give her the full experience of slow, meaningful sex...or what it really was...making love.

They moved together in sync, meeting each other thrust for thrust. If this was really what it felt like to make love then Hayley couldn't believe what she'd been missing out on. Although, she had an inkling that making love wasn't always as good as it seemed if it wasn't with the right person. Lucky for Hayley, Elijah seemed to be the right person.

Hayley suddenly felt her stomach tighten, the tall tale sign that she was very close. Elijah must have sensed how close she was because he reached between them and rubbed at her clit with his thumb. Hayley grabbed onto Elijah's shoulders as hard as she could as she was thrown over the edge of pure bliss. The power of her orgasm caused her to clench her walls tightly around Elijah and brought him over the edge right along with her only seconds later.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

"So I hate to ask but I'm going to need a new car," Hayley said looking at Elijah through the bathroom mirror.

Elijah was buttoning up his shirt and paused to look up, making eye contact with her. "What happened to your car?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hayley shrugged nonchalantly. "It died," she answered simply.

"Charge the battery."

"Well, you see..." she trailed off momentarily.

Elijah went back to buttoning his shirt and waited quietly for her to finish her sentence.

"...the car died when the windows were down and then it started raining," she finished. "I highly doubt the inside of the car survived it."

Elijah shook his head. "Of course it did." He laughed.

"I heard that," Hayley scolded playfully.

Elijah walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll find time to go buy a new car later this week sometime."

Hayley smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder and turning it slightly so that she could kiss him. "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah happily kissed her back. "Anything for you, Hayley."

Hayley pulled away, turning her head back to grin at him through the mirror. "Be careful with what you say," she told him. "I may just take you up on that one of these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Let me know what you thought. Review, please? I would love to know what you all think!
> 
> As I mentioned in the beginning author's note...do feel free to request as many smutty prompts as you'd like (place, situation, etc.) that you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Just to let you all know, I'm planning on updating this a lot more often during the hiatus. I'm sure we are all going to need all the Haylijah smut we can get to get through the next five months. lol.
> 
> One more thing, I'm not sure if it'll be the next one or a few chapters away but I'll be writing a follow up one-shot to this one which will feature car smut.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Surprise Apology - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah takes Hayley car shopping and after a failed attempt at sex in his car, he has some thinking and apologizing to do. A one-shot in which Elijah accidentally makes Hayley mad and apologizes in a surprise way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow up to The Bad, The Worse, The Better. You don't necessarily have to read that to understand this one, although it wouldn't hurt to read it and maybe make certain aspects of this OS make more sense.
> 
> Alright, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals, I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot...mostly.

"How am I supposed to get my errands done then?" Hayley asked from where she stood in the door way, tapping her foot in annoyance. "You can't expect me to walk everywhere that I have to go and carry everything I buy around all day. I only have two hands."

She had super strength to assist her, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it had been almost a week and she still didn't have a new car. As she had expected the interior of her old car had been ruined beyond repair by time she finally got around to calling a tow truck. Now she was without one...still...all because, for reasons unknown to her, Elijah had yet to take her car shopping like he told her he would.

" _I can't live like this anymore. I need my own car again,_ " Hayley thought to herself.

She'd kept her cool for a week now after hearing all of his excuses for not taking her every day, but she was at her breaking point now and she wanted her new car...the sooner, the better. No more would Elijah's excuses fly with her. He would take her to buy a new car, even if she had to guilt him into doing so.

Elijah sighed as he looked up from his desk, meeting Hayley's intense heat filled gaze momentarily. "Hayley, you know I'd help you if I could but I'm very busy right now." He tried to reason with her as best he could.

Hayley huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're busy?" she asked sarcastically, frowning when she saw that he'd returned his attention to whatever the hell he was doing at his desk. "Is that the best excuse you've got?" she asked, knowing that he was still listening to her.

"Hayley, not now." Elijah spoke in a warning tone, glancing up at her briefly.

Hayley rolled her eyes and kept pressing despite his open ended warning. "Then when, Elijah?" She waited impatiently for an answer but never got one. "You said you'd take me to buy a new car," she reminded him.

Elijah nodded his head. "Yes, I did," he confirmed, his attention still mostly on whatever he was doing at his desk, making Hayley even angrier. "And I still will."

"When, in 2050?" Hayley scoffed, glaring at him...if only looks could kill...an Original that is. "You said you'd take me..." she trailed off purposely and waited a minute to see if Elijah would look up again. "...last week," she gritted out when he didn't.

That certainly got his attention, he stood up quickly and used his vampire speed so that he was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Hayley," Elijah apologized sincerely, his hands gently grasping her upper arms. "But that was when I didn't have so much to do," he pointed out.

Hayley tilted her head slightly to look up at him and frowned. "Is it really such a difficult task to make time for taking me to buy a new car?" she asked, some of her anger dissipating and being taken over by a little bit of disappointment and hurt.

Elijah was silent for a moment before he sighed and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "It's not a difficult task at all," he answered her. "How about I put my work on hold and you save your errands for tomorrow and we can go buy you a new car today?" he suggested.

All of Hayley's anger, disappointment, and hurt fell away and she smiled. "I like the sound of that plan," she told him, placing her hands on his. "Just let me go change out of my pajamas and into some every day clothes."

Elijah smiled back at her. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Good, I wouldn't want you staying here and getting distracted by your "work" any further," Hayley joked with a small laugh.

"I understand your concern," he said, playing along.

"I would hope so," Hayley replied, standing up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Give me five minutes," she said, pulling away and turning to leave the room.

**~SurpriseApology~**

Hayley couldn't believe that Elijah actually let her drive his car. Over the course of the year and few months she'd known him, Hayley had become well aware of quite a few things about Elijah. One of them was that his car was just as important to him as his suits were, and he didn't like anyone other than himself driving it. So when he'd given her the keys to his car when she'd come downstairs and told her she could drive, she was truly shocked. That was something she'd never expected to ever hear him say. She figured it was probably because he was feeling a bit guilty about it being a week since he'd told her he'd take her to buy a new car but she didn't say anything to him about it, she just took the keys and did as he said.

For all she knew, this could very well be a once in a lifetime chance for her . That possibility was the reason she took him letting her drive for granted. His car went a lot faster than her old car had and she'd always had a slight need for speed. By time Hayley realized it they were already going about 100 or so on a straight stretch of road. She knew as soon as she stepped on the gas that she'd ruined what chances she had of ever driving his car again. Unless she could think of something to change his mind.

"Never again, Hayley," Elijah told her once she had parked the car at the dealership and turned it off.

Hayley chuckled. "I figured that much," she replied as an idea popped into her head. "But maybe I can change your mind."

Elijah looked over at her and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Hayley grinned at him as she threw the keys into the cup holder and quickly crawled over the center console. She straddled his lap and grinned at him. "I think we can come up with some sort of deal, don't you agree?"

"Not here, Hayley." Elijah spoke in that "I mean it" tone of his that left no room for being able to hear it as anything else.

Hayley wiggled her eyebrows at him and nodded her head defiantly. "Yes, here."

"Hayley," he began to protest.

"Shh," she said shaking her head as she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

Elijah pulled away immediately much to Hayley's dismay.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Elijah?"

"We are in the parking lot of a car dealership," Elijah said in a way that made it seem like he thought she wasn't already well aware of that.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "So? Haven't you ever done anything like this in your very long life time?" she asked as she looked around the parking lot. "Besides, I don't see anyone around."

"Hayley, this isn't the time or place for this," Elijah warned her.

"We both have super hearing," Hayley pointed out. "We'll hear someone coming long before they get close enough to see what we're doing."

"How do you suppose we get dressed in time in the case of someone almost catching us?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Damn,"_ Hayley thought to herself, she hadn't thought about that.

The only way they'd get dressed in time if they were to get caught was if they used their super speed. Elijah could use his super speed but Hayley refused to because that would go against the promise she made to herself about not using her vampire powers unless they were a last resort. No matter how much Hayley wanted to have sex with Elijah right there in the passenger seat of his car, she couldn't...'cause it wasn't enough to be considered a last resort if by chance they got caught.

Hayley was quickly beginning to realize how stupid she was being by making such a promise to herself. She was half vampire now and that would never change, so why was she hiding from the other side of herself? She couldn't do it for the rest of eternity, otherwise it'd surely drive her completely insane. She'd have to make a mental note to start working on accepting her vampire side instead of pretending it didn't exist. But for the time being, Elijah was right...sex in his car...in the car dealership parking lot wasn't the best idea. However, his rejection couldn't have come at a worse time.

"You're right, this isn't the time or the place," Hayley agreed as she crawled back into the driver's seat, avoiding eye contact with him. "Let's go buy me a new car and then go back to the compound."

Hayley reached for the door handle and pushed it open, retrieving the keys from the cup holder before getting out and slamming the door closed behind her. Despite Elijah being right, it didn't make her feel any less aggravated and a bit rejected. Being turned down for any reason, whether right or wrong, never resulted in a good feeling. And now wasn't any different.

**~SurpriseApology~**

Hayley sat in the dealership break room or waiting room...whatever it was called...with her arms crossed over her chest and her right leg crossed over her left, swinging her leg back and forth out of boredom. After picking out the car she wanted and filling out all of the paperwork for it, she decided that she wanted to get her car windows tinted. The dealership price was quite pricey but money wasn't really an issue for her anymore, especially not with Elijah there with her. He insisted on paying and since Hayley wasn't in the mood to argue or even talk to him at the time, she let him.

She was sure that Elijah sensed that something was wrong with her based on the way she was acting, but she didn't look at or say a word to him. Out of the corner of her eye, Hayley saw him constantly turning his head slightly or directing his eyes towards her, yet she continued to ignore him. Tough love wouldn't hurt him. Unless he was going to finally stop rejecting her and/or making excuses, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Hayley's mood was still the same as it had been since she'd just about stormed out of the car. That was an hour and a half before, she was still aggravated and angry about basically being rejected by Elijah...again. He hadn't meant it that way but it didn't lessen the blow any. Hayley was a strong willed person, but even she was capable of feeling rejected. It was one of those feelings that can break through even the strongest person's walls, Hayley's included. And it wasn't just that one case of him rejecting her.

Hayley had tried a countless number of times in the past week to get him to have sex with her again, yet each time he would use the same excuse he'd use when she'd ask him when he was going to take her to buy her new car. As much as she didn't want to, Hayley couldn't help but wonder if maybe now that she and Elijah had taken that next step that maybe, just maybe...he wasn't as into her anymore. She was being stupid thinking like that, Elijah wasn't that type of guy and she knew it. But she didn't know of any other possibility and that's where the most negative possibility of all came from.

"Hayley," she heard Elijah say her name effectively breaking her away from her thoughts.

Hayley didn't acknowledge that she'd heard him, not caring in even the slightest that she may have been acting like a bratty bitch...she was well in her right given the circumstances.

"Hayley, please."

No response.

Elijah sighed. "Can we talk about what is bothering you?" he asked, confirming Hayley's suspicion that he was aware that something was wrong with her.

She still gave him no response.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"You're on the right track," was the only response she gave him.

"So I am the reason your mood has suddenly changed," Elijah remarked, sounding just as disappointed as he should have been. "Would you mind cluing me in on what I did to offend you?"

Hayley huffed and finally turned her head to look at him. "If you don't know, then I can't help you," she spat at him before turning back to look in front of her again. "Think back to the past week as well as an hour and a half ago...think long and hard," she told him before going back to giving him the silent treatment.

**~SurpriseApology~**

The second her car was ready, Hayley was up and out of the dealership in the blink of an eye. She didn't wait for Elijah, she just got in her car and left. Hayley was careful to leave all of her windows up enough so that rain couldn't get in this time...just in case. She wasn't going to chance her bad luck rearing its ugly head again and ruining another car.

Hayley drove back to the compound, music blaring...it had always been a good way for her to clear her head. Except it wasn't working this time. She was feeling much too aggravated and rejected for even music to help her change her mood for the better. This was all Elijah's fault, if he hadn't rejected her over and over again one too many times everything would be lollipops and unicorns right now.

"Damn you, Elijah!" Hayley hissed out loud, not that she could hear herself over the loud music.

Hayley pulled into her usual parking spot, turning down the radio and rolling up the windows before turning off the car. Just as she was reaching for her door handle she felt a gush of cool air hit her right side and then heard the passengers door slam shut followed by the doors being locked. She looked over to find Elijah sitting there.

"Can I help you?" she asked a bit harsher than she intended to.

Hayley saw Elijah wince at the venom in her tone, she almost felt bad...almost being the keyword.

She wasn't exactly sure how he managed it without her help but the next thing she knew she was in the passenger's seat with him, straddling his lap like she had earlier in his car.

"Elijah, what's this all about?" Hayley asked, not sure what to make of her and Elijah's current predicament.

"Shh," Elijah mimicked her from earlier, word for word and action for action.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Hayley pushed him back and pulled away immediately, she was still mad at him. He couldn't expect to kiss her and make it all better. Did he even figure out what had made her give him the silent treatment for most of the afternoon yet?

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, giving him a disapproving look.

"Apologizing," Elijah answered simply.

Hayley had to do a double take after hearing his answer. "With sex?" she asked, surprised.

"Actions speak louder than words," he told her with a small crooked smile.

Hayley cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Was he being serious? Never in a million years did she expect to hear him ever say he was apologizing with sex, it just didn't seem like him. He was apparently just full of surprises today.

Despite being surprised and admittedly a little turned on by this new side of Elijah that she didn't know existed, she wasn't going to make it that easy on him. Why would she make it easy on him after all the rejection he'd put her through over the past week? He may not have meant to make her feel as rejected as she felt, but it didn't change the fact that he did make her feel that way. She was going to make him work for it, how much was still up for debate.

"Apologizing for what?" she inquired.

Elijah reached forward and uncrossed Hayley's arms, lacing his fingers with hers.

Hayley's first thought was to pull away since she was still mad at him but she decided against it. The silent treatment that lasted a few hours or so had been punishment enough, she could tell by the look in his eyes that it had. However, she was still going to make him work for anything more than that.

Elijah made eye contact with Hayley and brushed his thumbs along her the backs of her hands. "After thinking long and hard like you told me to, I've come to realize that as of late I may have..."

Hayley cut him off. "May have is an understatement," she interjected.

Elijah gave her a look that was clearly a look that said, "let me finish."

Hayley shrugged her left shoulder and gave him a look right back that said, "get over it."

She was making him work for it and she was enjoying every single second of it.

"Go on," Hayley urged.

"I've realized that I have been unintentionally making you feel rejected," he continued. "It's never my intention to make you feel badly in anyway, Hayley. And I'm truly sorry that I have."

Hayley had started smiling halfway through his apology. She hated to admit it, but she had a soft spot when it came to Elijah. The second he apologized at anytime she couldn't help but smile and forgive him, his apologies were always full of sincerity. He didn't apologize for anything if he didn't mean it.

"I accept your apology," she said to him as she pulled her hands from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her hands together behind his head.

Elijah smiled the smile that always made Hayley melt on the inside and in some cases make her wet between her legs...this being one of those cases.

"Elijah," Hayley said, darting her tongue out to wet her lips. " _Damn it!_ " she thought to herself. " _He's not gonna have to work for it._ "

Elijah grinned knowingly. "Now where were we...oh, right," he teased. "I was thinking we could maybe break in your new car," Elijah suggested, flashing her a shit eating grin.

Now that her anger had dissipated completely and her mind was focused solely on her arousal, her plan to make Elijah work for it was as good as over with...or was it.

"We are in a parking lot in close proximity to quite a few vampires." Hayley smirked, teasing him right back by using similar words to his from earlier when they were in his car.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders. "So?" he asked as he purposely wet his own lips, he knew damn well what just the slightest sight of his tongue did to her.

Yes, her plan was definitely as good as over.

" _Damn him!_ " Hayley hissed to herself just as she launched herself forward, smashing her lips to his.

Hayley and Elijah met in the middle with their tongues, battling for immediate dominance. They went back and forth with control over the kiss for what felt like hours. That is until Hayley paid Elijah back for not playing fair moments before by grabbing handfuls of his hair and yanking his head back eliciting a gasp and moan from him. As far as she was concerned she won.

Hayley grinned, pulling away from him. "Do you like having your hair pulled?" Hayley asked, her question followed by a small laugh.

Elijah didn't answer her, but he didn't have to. His silence spoke volumes.

Hayley chuckled and made note of that in the back of her mind for future reference, she was definitely going to have some fun with what she'd learned...but not now. That was something to do when they had more time, and right now they didn't have enough time for that. Quite frankly, they didn't even have much time to have sex at all...which reminded her, they could get caught at any moment.

The thought made Hayley even wetter and she wanted Elijah in her...the sooner, the better. She quickly crawled off Elijah's lap and slid backwards across the center console until she was sitting sideways in the driver's seat.

Elijah turned his head to look at her. "What are you..." he started to ask.

Hayley cut him off. "Slide the seat back as far as it'll go and lose your pants," she ordered as she kicked her shoes off and proceeded to undress from the waist down.

Elijah didn't argue and rushed to do the same.

If the circumstances were different, Hayley was sure he would have argued with her instead of following her orders. He wasn't exactly the type to follow orders from someone like her...well, actually from anyone really. But in this case, they both wanted the same thing and if it meant that one of them was going to have to follow orders from the other one, then so be it...that's what would be done.

Once they were both half naked, Hayley slid back across the center console and straddled Elijah's lap again. She bent her head down and scraped her teeth against Elijah's throat. She darted her tongue out and traced a line from the middle of his throat all the way back up to his mouth, grinning against his lips as he shivered.

That was a first, him being a vampire meant that he didn't shiver like a human would and yet he had shivered because of her actions. This was definitely something she could and was looking forward to getting used to...seeing how much certain actions of hers brought out the human in him. Challenge accepted...for eternity.

Hayley kissed Elijah again, this time allowing Elijah to control the kiss completely without any fight from her. She lifted her body up, supporting her weight on her shins, positioning herself in just the right place and then purposely slid down slowly. Her perfect positioning allowed her to rub herself against Elijah's erection as she slid down, gaining a pleasurable moan from both of them. They both gladly swallowed each other's moan.

Hayley repeated the motions a few times, moving faster each time. That is until half way down again she felt Elijah's hands on her waist, holding her in place. She pulled away from Elijah and frowned, however, her frown immediately turned into parted lips.

Elijah let go of her right side and brought his right hand up to his mouth, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Hayley was sure she'd died for the second time in her life right then and there. Elijah smirked at her as he pulled his fingers from his mouth and made a show of trailing them down her body until they came in contact with her clit, inliciting a gasp from her. His smirk grew as he continued his path to his true destination. With his saliva and Hayley's juices coating his fingers, he thrust his fingers as deep into her as they'd go.

Hayley cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Elijah kept up his fingers quick movement even as Hayley felt his lips on her neck. He mimicked her own actions from minutes before, his teeth scraped against her neck and she shuddered. Then his tongue came into play, he trailed a line with his tongue from her neck all the way back up to her mouth. She now knew from experience how he had felt when she'd done the same thing to him...it felt damn good.

Elijah pressed a gentle kiss to Hayley's lips before pulling back and removing his fingers from inside her.

Hayley's eyes quickly shot open because of the loss and she frowned at him. She was about to ask him why he had stopped but didn't get the chance to. Elijah smirked at her as he brought his fingers, which were soaked with her juices, and sucked them into his mouth. They both moaned as Elijah licked her juices off his fingers, him because of how Hayley tasted and her because the sight was...well, it was...she couldn't find the words to describe it.

" _Such a damn tease,_ " Hayley laughed to herself. " _Let's see who's smirking after this._ "

Hayley lifted herself back up and positioned herself right over Elijah so that the tip of his cock was resting at her entrance. Elijah's smirk immediately fell and Hayley smirked instead.

" _Just as I thought,_ " Hayley thought, still laughing on the inside.

Hayley took Elijah by surprise as she sunk down onto him quickly, filling herself with his cock to the hilt.

"Damn!"

Hayley was frozen in momentary shock, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. She was one hundred and ten percent sure that she was not the one who said that. Add that to the list of surprises Elijah was full of today. She tried not to given the circumstances but she couldn't contain herself, she burst out laughing once the shock had died down.

Elijah shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry," she said moments later as she continued laughing. "I just can't believe...I can't believe you just...I've never heard you cuss before," she managed to finally finish her thought. "It's just so funny that the first time I do is when we're in our current predicament."

"I hardly use such language," Elijah told her. "You took me by surprise."

Hayley laughed some more before finally managing to stop herself.

"I know, I did that on purpose," she admitted. "I just didn't expect the response I got. Although, I'm not..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Hayley didn't know how he managed it in the small amount of space they had to work with, but he flipped them over and was suddenly hovering over her.

He smirked down at her. "Two can play that game."

"Apparently," Hayley agreed. "Alright, game over. Move," she demanded moments later.

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head. "Ask nicely."

Hayley chuckled back, rolling her eyes. "Last time I checked, you're supposed to be apologizing to me."

"Your point?" he questioned.

"My point is that despite you being on top right now, I'm in control still and I don't need to ask nicely," she answered, rolling her hips up into him to prove her point.

"You're in control?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hayley nodded her head.

"I don't think you are." Elijah spoke in a challenging tone.

Hayley frowned slightly, she was well aware that he was just teasing her but there was just so much teasing she could take. Also, there was no way in hell she was going to say please...not when he was supposed to be apologizing to her with his actions instead of just his words.

" _I think this can be classified as a last resort,_ " she thought to herself. " _Well, alright not so much but damn it, I can't take being teased like this. So screw it!"_

Using her vamp speed and strength, Hayley flipped them back over so that she was once again on top. She didn't give Elijah the chance to process what just happened and try to reverse roles again before lifting herself up and dropping herself back down.

Hayley smirked. "I told you I was in control."

"You just proved it, too." He smiled. "Amongst other things."

Hayley smiled back before lifting herself off of him again, until just his tip rested inside of her, and dropped back down. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elijah's as she repeated the movement over and over. Elijah kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips to help her move over him. The pace grew faster and faster with each and every thrust. It wasn't long before the car was rocking along with them.

Hayley could feel her orgasm begin to build up, she broke the kiss to throw her head back and let out a few pants and moans. She gripped Elijah's shoulders, probably leaving hand prints...not that either of them cared, and for the second time used her vamp speed...actually enjoying it...to quicken her pace to get herself to pure bliss even faster.

"Elijah, I'm so close," she moaned out. "Flip and..." Hayley couldn't find the words to finish, but luckily Elijah knew exactly what she was getting at.

Elijah flipped them over so that he was on top of her and thrusted in and out of her at vamp speed. He reached between them and found her clit with the heel of his hand, rubbing it in tune with his thrusts.

Hayley's head thrashed about on the head rest of the seat, her feet finding perch on the roof of the car...no doubt leaving foot prints. She reached behind Elijah and grabbed his ass, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"Almost there," she panted, looking up at him through hooded eye lids. "You?"

He shook his head yes. "Almost."

Hayley's stomach tightened and she knew she was right there. "Kiss me," she ordered, moving her hands to the back of Elijah's head pulling him down to her.

They met in a passionate, tongue and teeth kiss just in time. Hayley came with a shout, screaming into Elijah's mouth...not that it helped muffle the noise much.

Elijah came, too, after a few more thrusts.

**~SurpriseApology~**

Afterwards, Elijah flipped them over once more so that Hayley was resting on top of him.

"Maybe you should make me mad more often," Hayley teased, folding her hands on Elijah's chest and laying her head on them so she could look up at him. "Especially if all of your apologies are always as great as this."

"As much as I enjoy the making up, I'll have to decline on the making you mad more often part," Elijah told her. "Making you mad at me isn't high on my list of things to do."

"I know." She sighed, briefly flashing back to the past. "Just as making you mad isn't high on my list of things to do either."

"When have I ever been mad at you?" Elijah asked, obviously having suppressed that memory.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind," she replied. "That wasn't the best time for me and I honestly still regret it to this day. Plus, you were more hurt and disappointed than mad."

"You shouldn't worry about the past, Hayley." Elijah rubbed soothing circles on her back. "All that matters is that you learned your lesson and won't do anything like it again, right?"

Hayley nodded, flashing a smile at him. "Of course, I would never do anything like that to you again."

Elijah smiled back. "All the more reason to let it go."

"And, I will," Hayley replied. "Thank you for the small pep talk."

Elijah chuckled. "Anytime."

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, I think we should probably get dressed and go inside now," Hayley said, moving to sit up.

Elijah stopped her, pulling her back down. "A few more minutes won't hurt." Elijah smiled.

Hayley smiled back, leaning up to kiss him. "You've got a point there," she agreed. "Also, I'm not ready to lose you to your work again."

"You won't lose me to my work again," Elijah assured her.

"I sure hope not," Hayley replied, trying to not think too much into the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that argued with his assurance.

If his work could override her once, surely it could override her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you all enjoyed reading. Let me know what you thought. Review, please?
> 
> After writing this, I realized I could add a third part and I've decided that I will. Next up, Part 3 will be as requested by some of you, office/library/study smut. I'm not sure if I'll write a Part 4 or not at this point, I'll leave it as a possibility though just in case.
> 
> Do feel free to request a smutty prompt (place, situation, etc.) that you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Take Control - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is starting to feel like Elijah's work, whatever that may be, is more important to him than she is because why else would he be in his study all the time instead of with her? Either way, she's finally had enough of it. A one-shot in which Hayley has had it and Elijah is going to learn just what or better yet who is more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I want to apologize to all of you for the very long wait for this. My muse took a long, surprise hiatus from letting me write, and then when she returned from her hiatus she wanted to write other things. *sigh* But, she's back to wanting to let me write this now so, yay!
> 
> This is dedicated to giraffelove92 on ff.net who requested office/study/library smut...a long while ago, but I did remember and it's the thought that really counts in the end. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this one-shot as much as you've all seemed to enjoy the previous one-shots so far!
> 
> Take Control is Part 3 following The Bad, The Worse, The Better and Breaking in the New Car. You don't necessarily have to read those two to read this one, but it wouldn't hurt to...especially since they are related to each other. This is the final one-shot that is a continuance of the last two. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.

" _He is such a freaking liar!"_ Hayley exclaimed to herself pacing back and forth in her bedroom, fuming so mad that red smoke very possibly might have been coming out of her ears.

It had been two weeks since their first time in the shower and one week since their second time in her new car. Much to Hayley's dismay, it had also been an entire week since they'd last had any intimate contact, pretty much altogether, other than a kiss here and there, a couple of times a day...if she was lucky. She was getting antsier and needier with each and every passing second. She wanted, no not just wanted, she _needed_ the physical contact. No real physical contact for an entire week was beginning to make Hayley feel like she and Elijah were drifting apart in certain areas more than others, and that was not something she liked feeling. She'd be damned if she let it continue for any longer.

Elijah had assured her that she wouldn't lose him to his work again. Yet here she was a week later pushed back in the line of importance _again_ behind none other than his stupid work. Hayley didn't really give a damn what his work was, she only gave a damn that whatever the hell it was had taken number one priority yet _again_. It was not sitting well with her, quite frankly it hadn't been sitting well with her since the second it first happened _again_. However, at the time Hayley didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who demanded all of her boyfriends attention all the time so she let it slide. Not only that, she had also been busy with her own things, just not busy enough that she couldn't make time to spend some of it with Elijah. Apparently though, Elijah didn't feel the same way. But that was then and this is now, Hayley was officially done pretending not to know what was happening...even after he assured her it wouldn't. She was going to say something about it now.

Having made her mind up, Hayley threw her bedroom door open, stomping out of her room and down the hallway to the study where Elijah was currently cooped up...putting his work first...again. Just the thought made Hayley want to scream, and scream she would...just in the form of yelling at Elijah instead of actual screaming.

"Damn it, Elijah!" Hayley hissed storming into the study, not taking the time to make sure he was the only one in the study or not. "I can't take this anymore!"

Upon seeing her storm in, Elijah stood up from his chair and tried to speak up, "Hayley..."

Hayley quickly cut him off. "No, don't! You're gonna be quiet and let me vent," she told him in a tone that dared him to argue with her, which he thankfully listened to and said nothing back. "In the past week we've barely had any physical contact. I practically have to beg for you to even stop working long enough to kiss me!" she yelled. "Is whatever the hell you're working on really that fucking important that you have no problem with putting me on the back-burner for an entire week?!" she asked, but didn't give him the opportunity to answer. "I mean damn, if I really wanted to live like this and play second fiddle to someone's work then I would have went out and searched for a lawyer to be my boyfriend."

Elijah sighed and shook his head just as Hayley heard a familiar laugh come from her left.

"Yes, love, that's why you're not with a lawyer."

Hayley turned her entire body and glared at Klaus. "Don't you even," she warned, pointing her finger at him. "I'm so mad and sexually frustrated that I have more than enough anger to go around for any and everyone who wants to get on my bad side right now."

Instead of shutting up, Klaus only laughed harder at Hayley's statement. "I'm truly frightened," he spoke in a mocking tone.

Hayley felt like pouncing but stopped herself just before she did, he wasn't worth it...she was saving her anger and frustration for Elijah.

"Bite me," she hissed back.

Klaus grinned, mischievously. "You should be careful what you wish for, love."

"Niklaus," Elijah said his name in a reprimanding tone. "Watch your words," he warned, knowing full well that if given the chance Klaus would no doubt go for it. "The only one who will be doing any biting Hayley will be me."

Hayley's eyed widened in shock as she quickly snapped her head in his direction. "Really?!" she shrieked. "This is what it takes to bring out that side of you after all this time? Seriously?!" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

An entire week of putting his work before her and now suddenly work gets pushed to second and she was his main priority, probably only until Klaus left the room. Speaking of Klaus, she only came first at the moment because Klaus, more or less, said he'd gladly take care of her needs if Elijah wasn't fulfilling them. Obviously, that was a good reason but still...an entire week where Elijah could have made a move or two to get Hayley in that way and yet he didn't...until now. Seriously, damn him!

Klaus looked from Hayley to Elijah and then back to Hayley. "As much as I would love to stick around and find out the outcome of this for my own amusement, I have to go meet with Marcel so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he said with a smirk, breaking Hayley from her thoughts.

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. "That'd be wise," she said through clenched teeth, glaring at him. If only looks could kill.

Klaus's laugh could still be heard as he left the study, retreating down the hall.

A minute or so later after hearing the door downstairs close as Klaus left, Hayley turned back towards Elijah.

"Seriously, though, this has got to end," she told him with no bite to her tone anymore, she was surprised and confused by how quickly her anger had just dissipated but didn't spend too much time questioning it. "I'm not one of those girls who demands attention all the time, but I am in need of a lot more than what I've been getting from you. At this point, it's as if we're not even together anymore."

"Hayley, we've been through this before..." Elijah trailed off momentarily, trying to choose his words carefully. "What I'm working on is very important and..."

Hayley immediately held up one of her hands, cutting him off mid thought. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned him. "I didn't want to have to resort to what I'm about to say, but..." Hayley paused and took a deep breath before finishing with, "It's either me or your work, Elijah."

Upon hearing the words that came out of her mouth, all Elijah could do was stare at her. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he closed his mouth.

Hayley frowned when she got no response from him, taking the silence as her answer. "Well then, I guess that is that."

Confused and in disbelief about what just transpired, or lack of, Hayley turned and walked out of the study without a word, retreating back to her room.

**~TakeControl~**

In the matter of seconds that it took Hayley to get from the study back to her room, her anger had returned in full force.

"No way in hell is that...no, that was just...what the hell?" Hayley snarled, storming into her room and slamming the door as hard as she could, making damn sure that Elijah could hear it from the study.

For the life of her, she couldn't wrap her head around what the hell had just transpired, or didn't, in the study. Did Elijah really just pick his work over her? Did she not give him enough time to choose? Did he even need that long to choose? Did he even really have a choice to make? What the hell? None of what had just happened, or didn't, made any sense at all. It was just too...too out of the realm of comprehension. There was just no way to figure any of that out, it was all lost in translation.

"Why the hell didn't he follow me?" Hayley asked herself out loud even more outraged as the thought crossed her mind.

It was so unlike him not to chase after her and fix things as soon as possible, unless he was giving her some cool off time. But that still didn't make any sense. She had given him an ultimatum and he didn't reply...nor did he chase her to assure her that his silence wasn't a bad thing. Although, in that situation silence definitely seemed like a bad thing.

"There is no way in hell that that's really that!" Hayley exclaimed, immediately forming a plan in her mind.

That wasn't that and she wasn't giving up so easily. She would make him pay attention to her. By time Hayley was finished with Elijah, he'd never look at his work the same again. Even better, Hayley would most definitely never have to worry about playing second fiddle to Elijah's work ever again. Hayley was first priority, she was in control...and it was about damn time that Elijah learned that. He didn't know it yet, but he had indirectly started something that Hayley was more than willing to finish.

" _Game on, Elijah_!" Hayley smirked to herself.

Hayley hurried over to her closet and threw the doors open, quickly looking through her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the two hangers out which held exactly what she wanted. Elijah was in for a treat that he wouldn't be able to pass up...that treat being her practically served on a silver platter. Hayley was one hundred and ten percent sure, without even a shadow of a doubt, that she would get his attention and that she'd never lose it again. If unintentionally dirty was how he wanted to play it, then dirty is how she'd play it as well.

**~TakeControl~**

Hayley was playing dirty and she was loving every second of it. She hadn't even presented herself to Elijah yet, but all it took was one look at herself in the mirror and that was enough. Not to stroke her own ego but if she was someone else she'd definitely do herself. If Elijah didn't go for her while she was playing this dirty and wearing this ensemble, not only would she be pissed off at him she'd have to question his sanity because no one in their right mind would pass her up when she was giving herself to them like this.

Hayley grinned at herself in the mirror while she gave herself one last look over, head to toe, before turning and leaving her bedroom. The heels she was wearing clicked on the floor as she walked down the long hallway to the study. She was much more the heeled boots kind of girl, but in order to have her plan go exactly as she was hoping for, she settled for an open toed "fuck me" type heel. In a way, it actually made her feel good. Maybe after this she'd start finding more reasons to wear such heels.

Once at the door to the study, Hayley stopped and listened closely. She wondered if Elijah had heard her coming, heels clicking against the floor and all. But all she could hear was the sound of papers being shuffled. Of course, he hadn't heard her coming. That damn work, he was so enthralled with it that the very unusual sound of heels wouldn't even pique his interest. Damn him...this might end up being more difficult than she'd hoped it would be. So she'd have to step up her game...wearing a skimpy outfit wasn't going to be enough.

Hayley thought to herself for a second, trying to come up with a plan B. It didn't take her long to think up something that could and would be enough. Without another thought, Hayley reached under her skirt and pulled her thong off and down her legs, stepping out of them. There was no way he'd be able to resist her now, especially not once she gave him a peak of what was...or better yet...wasn't...under her skirt.

Fixing her skirt, Hayley kicked her discarded thong to the side...she made a mental note to make sure to pick it up before anyone got the chance to see it...and pushed open the door, walking into the study. She cleared her throat to get Elijah's attention, but he was as always too busy paying attention to what he was working on to even look up or acknowledge her. Hayley glared at the top of his head, if only looks could cause damage...he'd have many holes where his hair used to be.

Hayley growled quietly to herself and walked, unnoticed, over to the couch and sat down. She leaned back on the couch and got comfortable, mischievously and wisely positioning herself so that when Elijah looked up he'd get a very good look at what he'd been missing for the past week. If that sight wasn't enough to get his attention, busy with work or not, then Hayley was going to start questioning some things about Elijah that she never thought she'd ever have to question about him.

"Hey, Elijah," Hayley drawled in a seductive tone as she reached down to pull her skirt up and spread her legs far enough that she had enough room to work with.

"Hmm?" Elijah mumbled without looking up from what was on the desk.

"How come you didn't come after me when I stormed out?" she inquired, closing her eyes as she lowered her fingers to her clit. A gasp was torn from her upon first contact. "Usually you would come after me and we'd make up as soon as possible."

Hayley didn't expect him to answer her, she was just making small talk because she didn't want him to realize what she was up to just yet.

"It's just weird how you've been acting as of late," she continued, all the while trying to keep her breathing labored as she slowly started to rub her clit, quickening her pace with each rub.

The sudden thought of pleasuring herself with Elijah right across from her, and momentarily none the wiser about what she was doing, was enough to make her gushing wet. Keeping up her quick rubbing pace, it wasn't very long before Hayley's clit was swollen and throbbing and her own fingers were no longer enough. Now was the time to get Elijah involved.

Honestly, Hayley was shocked that Elijah hadn't smelt her arousal by then. Apparently, she was still slightly underestimating just how much whatever he was working on was obviously more important than her. But that was the last thing on her mind that she should be worrying about. Her main concern was finally getting Elijah's attention back to where it really belonged...on her.

Hayley pressed down harder against her clit as she rubbed herself and managed a breathy sigh, "Elijah." She continued her strokes and breathed out his name again...and then again...and a few more times after that.

"Hayley, what are you..." she heard him finally speak up.

" _About damn time,"_ Hayley thought to herself.

Elijah stopped short and Hayley opened her eyes, half-lidded. She was happy to see that he was staring at her intently, Hayley couldn't help but grin at the look on Elijah's face. His mouth was opened slightly, his eyes were already much darker than usual, and his nostrils were flared as he finally breathed in the scent of her arousal.

"Like what you see?" she asked, teasing him.

He didn't say a word, but this time it didn't make Hayley mad. Instead, it only fueled the fire that she'd already started even more.

Hayley continued her teasing of Elijah as she slipped her fingers passed her clit and down to her opening. Aided by the pooling wetness between her thighs, she slid two fingers into herself with ease, moaning at the feeling. All the while, she didn't let go of Elijah's gaze.

"You didn't answer my question, Elijah," Hayley said, her breathing heavy as she pulled her fingers out and then shoved them back in forcefully, causing her hips to shoot up off the couch. "Do you like what you see?" she asked him once again.

Hayley wasn't at all prepared for what happened next.

Elijah growled and the next thing Hayley knew he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. That was a sight she'd never seen before, but she could definitely get used to it.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Hayley asked, playing coy.

Elijah moved up the length of her body until they were face to face. He leaned forward so that their lips were merely inches away from each other.

"Don't play coy, Hayley. I take it this was part of your plan from the beginning?" Elijah correctly guessed.

Hayley's lips were parted so as Elijah talked, she inhaled his breath and in an intriguing way it was just as erotic as actual kissing. If she remembered that one episode of Sex and the City correctly what she was currently experiencing was a type of tantric sex. Albeit, it wasn't intentional on either her or Elijah's part at the moment...it was still happening, and goodness gracious, damn was it good.

"Elijah," Hayley breathed out. "Say something else."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow, staring at her inquisitively...although, Hayley knew damn well that Elijah knew exactly what she was referring to. "Are you enjoying this?"

Hayley inhaled his words, feeling a tandom feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a tingling sensation in between her legs.

"Keep talking," Hayley urged him on.

Elijah chuckled. "What happened to physical contact being what you wanted?"

Hayley glared at him, half-heartedly. "I still want that," she answered. "But this is weirdly erot..."

Elijah cut her off by pressing a light kiss to her lips. "And that is what I'm going to give you."

"What?" Hayley asked, in her momentary state of confusion.

She watched as he moved his gaze from her face down to where her fingers were taking pause from their previous ministrations. He grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh, god!" she gasped when she suddenly realized what he was planning on doing.

Elijah's grin never faltered as he moved back down her body until he was face leveled to where she so badly wanted to feel him.

" _Well, Hayley...this is what you were hoping for,_ " Hayley told herself, looking down at Elijah.

Hayley shivered in anticipation. He hadn't even done anything yet and she was already thinking of the next time he'd be on his knees in front of her. It didn't make much sense to her since this was the first time that he was going to have done this to her, but then again not much did make sense to her right now.

Hayley and Elijah locked eyes just as Elijah gave smirked at her and in an instant her fingers were free and Elijah thrusted three of his own fingers into her. She'd been thrown for such a loop when Elijah had kneeled in front of her the first time that she'd forgotten that she hadn't removed her fingers from herself, not that it mattered anymore because it was his fingers in her now.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed, having not expected that move.

"Who's in control now?" Elijah smirked up at her.

Hayley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped half way. "What? How did you..." she began to ask, the rest of her question lost in translation when Elijah suddenly added his mouth to the mix.

Elijah sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking her as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Hayley tangled her hands into his hair, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. Her head fell back against the couch and her mouth fell open, a series of moans and screams of Elijah's name slipping from her mouth.

Aided by both his fingers and mouth, it wasn't long before Hayley was on the verge of cumming. Elijah, sensing that she was close, sped up the pace of his fingers and added pressure from his tongue. His fingers and tongue continued to push her into oblivion, closer and closer with each thrust, suck, and lick.

The closer her impending orgasm became, the more Hayley thrashed her head from side to side and tightened her hands in Elijah's hair. "Almost there," she moaned. "Don't stop...don't ever stop!" She was a blubbering mess.

She was so close and wanted nothing more than to come. But, at the same time, it felt so damn good that she didn't want Elijah to ever stop. She'd be out of her ever loving mind to want him to stop.

" _Damn it, why does he have to be so good at this?_ " Hayley asked herself, internally feeling like she should cry because he was just that damn good.

Just then, Elijah ever so softly grazed his teeth against her clit and she was gone. She came hard and fast, screaming his name over and over again like it was a prayer. "Elijah! Elijah! Elijah!" She couldn't recall a single time before now that she'd ever come so hard, not even from her own hands.

After coming down from her high enough to think straight again a couple of minutes later, Hayley opened her eyes...which she hadn't even realized she'd closed again...and came face to face with Elijah, who looked very pleased, and rightfully so, with himself. The look on his face almost made Hayley rethink what she was about to do next, _almost_ being the key word. She thought back to what Elijah had asked her before he'd gotten her off, about who was in control now, and that's why what she did next ended up being easy for her despite the circumstances.

"To answer your question from before..." Hayley trailed off as she pushed Elijah out of her way and stood up on slightly wobbly legs. "I'm in control still," she finished her thought, smirking at him.

Hayley walked passed him towards the door and gave a surprised and confused looking Elijah an over the shoulder innocent, but not really innocent smile. "You can go back to work now," she told him, pulling her skirt down to a reasonable place on her thighs. "I got what I wanted."

With that, Hayley walked out of the study, reaching down to grab her thong on her way out. She was only a few steps down the hallway when she felt a whoosh of cool air and then Elijah behind her, his erection pressed hard and throbbing against her backside and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You little minx," Elijah whispered huskily in her ear.

Hayley laughed. "That's what you get for putting your work before me for so long." She intentionally rubbed her butt against him, feeling his body shake against hers. "See what you've been missing?" Hayley asked him as she repeated her movement. "You're probably full of regret right now," she said with a smirk.

"Not for long," he chuckled, picking her arm and turning around, carrying her back into the study.

Once inside, he kept his tight grip on her with one arm as he used his now free hand to pull her hair to the side, giving him full access to the side of her neck closest to his face. He began placing random kisses and licks all over her exposed skin, mimicking his actions from earlier.

"If I had known giving you a taste and then leaving you high and dry would make you finally pay attention to me again, I would have done it sooner," Hayley breathed out, tilting her head to give him even more access.

"Who's to say I didn't plan it like this?" Elijah asked her, putting the thought in her head that maybe she wasn't as in control of the situation as she originally thought she was.

Hayley frowned momentarily at the thought before shaking her head and mind free of it. She reached down and used all of her strength to unwrap Elijah's arm from her waist.

"You are not the one in control, Elijah! I am!" Hayley exclaimed as she escaped his grasp and ran around to the other side of the desk, putting an object in between them.

While she was able to, Hayley took the opportunity to glance down at the desk to see if she could figure out what Elijah was working on. Hayley looked up and raised an eyebrow at Elijah. "Are those floor plan sketches?" she asked curiously, motioning to the papers laid out in front of her.

Elijah immediately rounded the desk and swiped everything off of it onto the floor. "No, they aren't," he answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I could argue that..."

She was suddenly cut off by Elijah spinning her around and lifting her up, setting her down on the desk.

"Don't try to change the subject, Elijah. Answer the question," she demanded, but he did not listen.

To distract her from continuing to press the matter any further, Elijah slid one of his hands under Hayley's shirt and wrapped around one of her bare breasts as he tangled his other hand in her hair, yanking her head towards him. They met half way, their lips colliding in a searing kiss. Hayley moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on him. In most cases that would've been gross, but for some reason she was weirdly turned on by it. It was different and intriguing.

Hayley tossed her head back as Elijah trailed kisses down her jaw and throat.

"Elijah," she breathed out. "Can we..." Hayley trailed off, all of a sudden not being able to form a coherent thought. "Elijah," she said, reaching a hand up into his hair to pull him away from her.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Hayley took a few deep breaths to help her get back to a place where she could finally use her words again. "It's been a week," she managed to get out. "And you've already eaten me out..." she trailed off again, momentarily. "Can we please skip anymore foreplay and get straight to it?"

Elijah didn't answer her half question, half plea at first.

"Elijah?" she spoke his name in a questioning tone.

A smirk lit up his face. "First, say please," he said to her.

Hayley's jaw dropped and her eyes widened a bit. "No," she replied defiantly. "I'm the one in control here not you!"

"Is that so?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "It is so," she answered, confidently.

"You won't mind if I get back to my work then, would you?" he questioned, walking over to where the papers had landed when he'd swiped them off of the desk.

Hayley gaped after him. What the hell? She reached out for him, grabbing him, and pulling him roughly back to him.

"There's no way you're going back to your work," she hissed at him. "Besides, how can you when you're in such a predicament?" she asked reaching down to rub at his hard on through the cloth of his suit pants. She smirked as he shuddered under her rubbing ministrations. "You want inside me, don't you, Elijah?" Hayley asked against his ear.

"Damn, Hayley," he breathed back as he leaned forward, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

It was Hayley's turn to shudder. For some reason, hearing him cuss did things to her. She quite enjoyed hearing such words come out of his mouth. From the sounds of it, she was going to experience it every time they got intimate now. It was yet another reason to always want him like this.

"We should free you from these now," Hayley said, moving both of her hands to the buttons of his pants, fumbling to get them undone, which thankfully only took a couple of seconds to succeed at.

Hayley quickly proceeded to push all fabrics keeping them apart down his legs, leaving them bunched at his knees because her need for him was making her not want to wait any longer. She wanted him inside her just as much, if not more, than he wanted to be in her.

Hayley wrapped her hand around the length of him fully prepared to guide him into her but she didn't end up getting that far. Elijah reached down, grabbing a hold of her wrist, stopping her from getting any farther than she already had.

"What are you doing, Elijah? Why are you stopping me?" she asked, annoyed that he was stopping her when they were so damn close to both getting what they so badly wanted.

"See now, I am the real one in control here," Elijah answered her question with a triumphant grin on his face as he pulled his head away from her.

Hayley felt a rush of confusion wash over her. That is until she realized what he meant. When she'd insisted she was in control, he'd pulled away knowing that Hayley wouldn't let him choose his work over her again. Since he ended up being right, he was in fact in control because he wanted this just as much as she did and Hayley had fallen right into his trap.

"You ass! You tricked me!" Hayley exclaimed, shocked.

Elijah chuckled. "Is that not the same thing you did when you first came in here earlier?"

Hayley opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out, he had a point there.

He smiled at her. "Turn about it fair play."

Hayley frowned. " _Damn him!_ " she thought to herself.

He had gotten one up on her and she had been none the wiser at the time. She had to get her control back, and there was only one way she could think of to get it back. She'd have to repay her previous actions a visit...come first, then leave him high and dry again.

" _Two can play this game,"_ Hayley smirked to herself.

"Admit I'm in control, Hayley, and then I'll is both what we want," Elijah told her.

Hayley didn't want him to realize she had a plan set so she pretended to not give in to him easily. "No, I will not admit any such thing," she said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Hayley," he said as he reached down between her legs, lightly trailing his fingers against her opening. "You want this as much as I do. Just admit it."

Hayley shook her head, defiantly. " _Don't give in just yet,_ " she told herself.

Elijah sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why make this more difficult than it needs to be?" he asked, her slipping two of his fingers partially inside of her.

She gasped, squirming at the welcomed intrusion.

"Admit it and this could be my cock instead of my fingers." Elijah smirked at her, if she loved hearing him cuss then surely she'd love hearing him talk dirty even more.

"Holy hell!" Hayley exclaimed at his words. Hearing him talk dirty to her was the final straw, she could give in and still be in control, right? " _Just make sure you come first and then leave and you're still in control,_ " she coached herself.

"So, what is it gonna be, Hayley?" Elijah asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

Hayley opened her mouth to give him her answer but then closed it again. She did that a few more times before finally giving in. "Fine! You're in control!" she hissed out. "Just please! I need you inside now!"

She didn't have to tell him twice as his fingers were gone and his tip was resting at her entrance.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" Elijah asked, grinning triumphantly at her.

"Cocky much?" Hayley asked him, rolling her eyes at him.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not," he answered, keeping her from saying anything else by surging his hips forward and sheathing himself fully inside her.

Hayley gasped out loud, practically screaming out at the unexpected move as she fell backwards against the desk, her head hanging off the other side. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, unable to keep the curse from coming out of her mouth.

Elijah chuckled.

"Warn a girl before you do that!" she hissed, with no bite behind it, at Elijah as she managed to sit back up a bit, leaning on her forearms.

"I would say I am sorry but we both know I'd be lying," Elijah smiled a not so innocent smile at her as he made an attempt to pull out of her.

"Wait!" Hayley demanded, sitting up all the way and reaching behind Elijah to rest her hands on his lower back to keep him from pulling out anymore than he already had. "Switch us around," she commanded him.

Elijah just stared at her, not sure of exactly what she meant.

Hayley laughed slightly, shaking her head at his confused look. "I want to be on top this time," she said to him.

"Hayley, I thought we were in agreeance that I'm in control...not you."

"We are, you are still in control...I just..." Hayley trailed off, looking into his eyes.

"You just what?" Elijah wondered out loud.

"It's just that I've never been on top at the finish before," she told him, honestly. "It's always you."

"Would you being on top make you happy?" he asked her.

Hayley's face lit up and her eyes twinkled happily. "Of course it would!"

"Just so we're clear I'm still in control," Elijah told her sternly as he did as she wanted as repositioned them so that he was the one on the next with her straddling his hips.

"Of course you are." Hayley nodded her head, agreeing with him. " _Not!"_ she thought, smirking to herself.

"Now where were we?" Elijah asked her as his way of telling her to get on with it.

Hayley smirked at him. "Hmm, I think we were just about somewhere around," she said, lifting herself up until just the tip of him was left in her. "Here," she finished before dropping herself back down.

Elijah reached forward, placing his hands on her hips to help her continue readministering her movements over and over again until they were both panting and moaning with little to no coherent thoughts forming in their minds.

"I'm so close, Elijah," Hayley groaned as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. " _Just a little bit more and then you can get your control back,_ " Hayley thought to herself, suddenly losing the ability to think straight yet again as she felt Elijah rubbing hard at her clit to push her over the edge.

It only took a few moments before she hit the peak and was screaming as she came fast and hard. She was so occupied by the pleasure she was feeling coursing through her veins that she almost forgot about her plan to get her control back. _Almost_ being the keyword.

Hayley could feel Elijah getting closer and closer to his own release, him throbbing inside her more and more with each continued thrust of his hips as he pushed up into her.

Hayley grinned as she reached for his hands on her hips and pulled them away from her. She quickly got off of him before he could react and walked backwards away from him, reaching down to pull her skirt to a proper length on her thighs.

"Hayley!" Elijah somehow managed to scream her name even though he was currently only moments away from his release...the same release that wouldn't come now that she was away from him.

"Revenge is sweet," she told him, feeling a rush of triumph coarse through her veins. "I told you all along that I'm the actual one in control here." She winked at him and blew him a kiss before laughing and turning to leave the study.

Hayley was halfway down the hallway when she was turned to the side and thrown up against the wall that was nearest to her. She could feel Elijah pressed up against her, this time instead of just feeling his erection against her she felt it throbbing against her backside.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, remembering that this time he was completely naked. "Anyone could come up here!" she informed him in a frantic tone as it dawned on her that they were now out in the open, in a hallway that quite a few people walked up and down throughout the day.

The thought of getting caught was always an exciting one but actually being in a position where the thought could actually become a reality...that was down right terrifying.

"If we get caught, Hayley, it's your own fault," Elijah grunted into her ear.

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but the words were promptly cut off when her skirt was pushed back up and he thrusted into her from behind. Despite having come for the second time just moments before, Hayley was a bit surprised to find that she was ready to go again.

"At least let's go back to the study," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Are you planning on running away and leaving me high and dry again?" Elijah asked her, not even attempting to stop his punishing pace. "If so then we'll stay right here because I'll chase after and catch you every single time," he threatened. "You wanted physical contact and you're going to get all of the contact I have to offer today."

Hayley couldn't believe the words spilling out of his mouth. She'd never heard him talk quite like this before. This was a side of Elijah she'd never crossed before now. This was a side of Elijah that she really enjoyed. This was a side of Elijah that she wanted to come out to play more often.

"I promise I will not leave again," Hayley promised him. "Just take us back to the study so we have less of a chance of getting caught."

"As you wish," he said, quoting her favorite movie, as he did what she wanted and took her back to the study.

**~TakeControl~**

After a couple more rounds against the bookshelf, on the floor, against the window, and a few other places in the study, Hayley and Elijah finally found themselves finishing their love fest on the couch.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask about your work?" Hayley said, lifting her head off of Elijah's chest.

Elijah glanced down at her. "What about my work?"

"What exactly have you been working on that's so important that it took me teasing you just to get you to pay more attention to me?" she asked curiously.

Elijah shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing."

Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that, Elijah," she deadpanned. "It's something and you know it just as well as I do."

Elijah took a moment to respond. "You have my word that I will show you within the next couple of days."

Hayley raised an eyebrow as she sat up and propped herself up on her knees, straddling his thighs. "Show me?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Elijah just smirked at her. "You'll find out in a couple of days, Hayley."

Hayley opened her mouth to reply but didn't get a word out as Elijah pulled her down for a kiss.

She made a mental note to try again and again to get him to explain what he meant later once they were done with the revival of their afternoon love fest.

**~TakeControl~**

Despite her many attempts to get Elijah to just tell her what he meant, Hayley still had no idea what exactly Elijah had meant. But luckily, true to his word, three days later Elijah was finally ready to end her confusion. He woke her up at around seven that morning, Hayley wasn't exactly happy about being woken up that early, but her unhappiness was quickly turned into a little bit of excitement when Elijah told her to get dressed so he could take her and show her what he'd been putting ahead of her for so many weeks.

Hayley didn't have to be told twice. She was up, out of bed, and dressed and ready to go in less than five minutes...definitely a new record for her. As it turned out, she was moving on autopilot because it wasn't until she was in the passenger seat of Elijah's car with a blindfold on that she realized Elijah was taking her somewhere. How exactly had Elijah talked her into putting the blindfold on in the first place?

"Wait a second," Hayley said, finally speaking up. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Elijah answered, Hayley could practically imagine the smirk that was currently sure to be on his face.

"I thought you were showing me your work?" Hayley asked, the confusion she was feeling evident in her tone of voice.

"I am. I just have to take you somewhere in order to show you."

"I don't get it," Hayley admitted. "What kind of work could you do that would involve taking me somewhere to see it?"

Elijah chuckled.

Hayley turned her head in his direction and growled at him. "I'm glad my confusion amuses you."

"All will be revealed soon enough," Elijah assured her. "Just enjoy the car ride, we'll be there before you know it."

**~TakeControl~**

After a car ride that felt like it had taken an eternity, they finally arrived at the place that Elijah was taking her. Still blindfolded, Hayley had no choice but to let Elijah guide her everywhere. Elijah guided Hayley up a set of stairs and then she heard the sound of a door opening and they walked inside with the sound of the door closing shut behind them. They walked just a little more, the sound of her heeled boots on hardwood floors being the only clue as to where they were...not that it was a good clue because she still hadn't the slightest idea where they were, before stopping.

"Can I lose the blindfold yet?" Hayley asked, ready to have her fifth sense back now.

"Yes, go ahead," Elijah answered, a bit of excitement in his voice.

Hayley reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes immediately grew wide as she took in the sight before her. She was standing in the kitchen of the plantation house, the same kitchen that had been burned down quite a few months before. Except there was no indication that the kitchen had been burned before, heck there wasn't even any indication that it had ever even been used before. It looked as if it was a brand new kitchen in a newly built house.

Hayley turned her head towards Elijah, who was standing to the side with a smile on his face as he watched her take in the sight before her. "This is what you've been working on for the past few weeks?"

Elijah nodded his head yes. "I know how much you love this house."

"This is...Elijah, I..."

"Wait, before you say anything else there's more," Elijah said, grasping her hand in his and leading her to the back door of the house.

He opened the back door and led them out to the backyard.

Hayley as even more surprised by what she saw there. Just beyond the pool area, in the yard was a fenced in area with a swing set, sand box, see saw, and just about any and everything else that one would find at a park.

"I figured that you would also want to raise Hope quietly and away from the city once she can safely return."

Hope wasn't even there right now and she was already probably the most spoiled kid in all of New Orleans.

Hayley felt her eyes well up with tears. She was no longer bothered even the slightest bit by the fact that Elijah had put his work ahead of her for the past few weeks. He had been willing to get into many arguments with her over the past few weeks just to keep all of this a surprise. A surprise that held so much meaning to her. What had she ever done to deserve such a guy as Elijah?

She turned to Elijah and threw herself at him, her arms winding around his neck and her lips seeking out his, he happily kissed her back.

Hayley pulled away a few moments later.

"Oh, Elijah...this is all so...I..." Hayley trailed off.

She couldn't find the right words to explain to him how much all of this meant to her. "I love you, Elijah." Or maybe she could.

The words gracefully came out of her mouth on their own accord, but she didn't mind because she meant them wholeheartedly. It was the first time she said those words, not just to Elijah, to any one. She'd never been in love before like she was with Elijah and it made her saying those three, little yet big, words now that much more special. Elijah was the one and only guy she'd ever say those words to for the rest of eternity.

Elijah smiled and pressed his lips to hers, whispering sweetly, "I love you, too, Hayley."


	5. Noble Elijah or Red Door Elijah Is the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot in which Elijah is two different versions of himself and Hayley can't figure out which one she's dealing with. It's not anything a little sparring can't solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Hestia-Prytaneum over on Ao3, this is a one-shot based on Haylijah sparring and it turning into something even better. Hopefully this turned out in a way that satisfies you and your request. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.

Hayley tossed and turned in her bed sheets, trying to will herself to go to sleep. It was one in the morning and she didn't know what time Hope would wake up and start crying to get out of her crib. She wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep before that happened. But her mind refused to quit wandering back to what had happened just hours earlier.

Elijah could be so damn infuriating sometimes, to the point that Hayley just wanted to punch him in his face because slapping him just wouldn't be enough. It wasn't often that he made her feel that way, but when he did...she always ended up having to fight herself to keep control and not do exactly what she wanted to do. If she really wanted to he would let her hit him, he wouldn't punch back or even flinch for that matter.

Honestly, though, if that was true wasn't easy to tell. The old him surely wouldn't do either of those things. If he'd hold back now or not was not something Hayley was sure of. Ever since Elijah had accidentally cracked open his red door, he was almost an entirely different person. Not completely. He still acted like the version of him that she'd fallen in love with from time to time. However, since then Hayley never knew when he'd be that version or when he'd be the darker, more monstrous version.

A part of her didn't want to find out which one he'd be now. But an even bigger part of her wanted to sleep and was fully aware she'd only be able to once she confronted Elijah. At this point, she could handle either version of him. If it meant she'd get some sleep, she would make sure she could handle either version. She would prepare herself for both just in case. After all, she was a hybrid and he was an original but Hayley could pack a mean punch that could do at least a little bit of damage when she really wanted to.

That was not even the biggest issue, though. If Elijah was his usual self tonight then his lack of a reaction to her hitting him would just wind up making her angrier, which would lead to another even bigger fight between them...well, okay a bigger fight more from her than him. Elijah would just stand there looking smug with that turned on look of his that he often had on his face whenever she was yelling at him. He'd end up winning. She'd be so mad that he'd get the last word. Losing a fight, whether it be verbal or physical, just wasn't something Hayley would be okay with...even if she was losing to Elijah.

Either choice she made didn't seem like she'd come out on top. What the hell was she going to do? It was a win-lose situation for her. Yes, on one hand if she confronted him she'd get to sleep for a few hours but on the other hand she'd get to sleep but she'd lose a fight. Did she really want to sleep enough that she'd be willing to lose a fight? For crying out loud, she was a hybrid! She did not really need to sleep. Although, she did have a two year old daughter so hybrid or not, sleep was definitely necessary.

"Oh, screw it!" Hayley exclaimed in frustration, throwing her sheets off of her and walking over to her closet to put something more comfortable on.

She was going to do it now. She was going to confront Elijah about what happened earlier between them. The way he acted had been uncalled for. Yes, he may have been his more monstrous side but that didn't give him the right to say the things he'd said to her. Never in the years that they had known each other had he talked to her that way.

Even when Klaus had bit him and he'd been in a fever induced haze, Elijah had never talked to her that way...he almost choked her half to death, but never once did he say something so horrible to her. In hindsight just then, the fact that his words had hurt her more than him choking her was pretty laughable.

She laughed to herself. "I really need to get my priorities straight."

Hayley shook that thought from her mind. That was something to worry about at another time. At that moment, Hayley was on a mission to get a few hours of sleep. She just had to track Elijah down to do it. After what happened earlier he had left the compound in a hurry and Hayley didn't remember hearing him return.

She decided to check his room anyways just in case he'd returned when she was too consumed with her own thoughts to pay attention to anything else. He wasn't there. Hayley thought of all the other places he could be and after narrowing down the list, she knew just the place to find him.

"Operation get some sleep is under way," she said. "God, I really am tired if I'm talking to myself like this."

Hayley rolled her eyes at her tiredness as she left the compound in search of Elijah.

**~NobleElijahOrRedDoorElijahIsTheQuestion~**

"I knew I would find you here," Hayley said as she walked into the church. "Elijah, we need to talk about what happ..." Her tongue suddenly felt heavy and the words getting ready to come out of her mouth trailed off when she spotted him over near the punching bag.

He was shirtless and considering noble Elijah always wore a tank top when he worked out, Hayley realized she was going to be dealing with the red door version of Elijah again. In a way that was a good thing. It had been that version of Elijah earlier who had said what he'd said and Hayley had a bone to pick with him more so then the noble version of him.

After a few moments, Hayley regained control of her tongue and her voice and said again, "Elijah, we need to talk about what happ..."

Once again, her tongue felt heavy and her words trailed off. For the first time in at least a year and a half, Hayley was presented with the sight of Elijah's bare chest as he turned around to face her. His chest glistened and beads of sweat trailed down his perfectly toned muscles towards the waistline of his pants.

Hayley's core tightened as she allowed herself to explore his upper body with her eyes. God how she had missed that sight. Hayley was only gifted with that sight twice before now and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy that she'd gotten a third look now. If only this was happening under different circumstances.

"Hayley!"

Elijah calling her name instantly brought her back to reality.

Hayley shook her head and blinked a few times as if to shake some sense into herself and looked up at him.

The smug look on Elijah's face revealed to her that he knew she'd been ogling him. But even this version of him wouldn't call her out on it. This revelation surprised her since this version of him had said some pretty screwed up things to her earlier. Now though he was sort of acting like the red door monstrous Elijah and also acting like noble Elijah.

Hayley sighed in frustration. "Which version of you am I dealing with right now?" she asked him, there was no way she'd be able to figure out which one on her own.

"Which version do you think you're dealing with?" Elijah replied, that smug look still on his face.

Hayley was right about that smug look making her even angrier.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I don't care which version of you I'm dealing with right now because I only came here to confront you about earlier so I can get at least a few hours of sleep before Hope wakes up."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked in a tone that had Hayley balling her fists at her sides.

"Leaning towards Red Door Elijah at the moment," Hayley muttered to herself under her breath. "Are you going to make comments in that voice the whole time?"

Elijah shrugged. "It depends on where the conversation goes."

Hayley huffed trying to control her anger. "It doesn't seem like talking will settle any of this."

"Probably not," Elijah agreed, slowly making his way over to her.

Hayley smirked once he stopped in front of her after an idea formed in her mind.

"Then I guess we'll have to settle this in the next best way," Hayley told him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"This," Hayley answered, striking fast.

Before Elijah could figure out what she meant, Hayley's fist connected harshly with his face. The quickness and surprise of the blow sent Elijah backwards a bit until he recovered his balance and straightened himself.

Elijah rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. "Is that how you want to settle this?" he asked her, causing her more confusion.

Red Door Elijah wouldn't ask if this was what she wanted, he would have already hit her back. But then again, noble Elijah wouldn't ever agree to fighting her even if she wanted him to. Hayley was once again at an impasse as to which version of Elijah she was dealing with. She honestly felt like she was living Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde...the Original Vampire version.

"Yes, this is how I want to settle it. Was my right hook not enough for you to wrap your brain around that fact?" Hayley answered him with her own question, proving that she meant it by trying to take another swing at him. "How about now?"

This time he intercepted it, her fist hitting the palm of his hand instead of his face again. He locked her hand in his grasp, taking a step closer to her until he was in her personal space.

"Alright, fine. If this is really what you want...you've got it," he spoke in a quiet, husky voice that oddly enough sent a shock right through her body and straight to her core.

"Good," Hayley replied, yanking her hand out of his grasp and sneaking in another punch with her opposite hand. "Bring it on!"

After that, they both expected the other to make a move. They moved in circles, keeping their eyes glued to each other focusing on every move the other made. Every time one of them would make a move, the other would be right there with them. It was as if they were mirrored images of one another. They knew each others moves at the same time, and they executed the defenses to them perfectly.

Hayley was the first to make a move that caught Elijah off guard. Again his face was met with a right hook. When Hayley tried to follow up with a second one, Elijah caught her and spun her around. He pulled her up against his chest, his hot breath on her neck sending shockwaves through her.

The moan from her that followed was unintentional, it escaped her before she realized it enough to stop it. Her moan had caught them both off guard but more so Elijah. He loosened his grip on her just enough to give her the chance to grab his arm that was currently holding her against him and flip him over her onto his back.

He groaned in pain but was recovered and up in a matter of seconds. As he turned around to face her, he was met with a jump kick that drove him into the wall behind him. Hayley wasn't kidding before when she said that this was how she wanted to go about it. If talking wouldn't work then kicking his ass would be the next best thing.

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "For being a thousand year old vampire, you sure are getting your ass handed to you right now," she taunted him, grinning a mile wide grin.

"It's not about what happens during the fight, it's the outcome of it that means everything," Elijah told her informatively as he righted himself again and stalked towards her.

"I think it is at least a little bit about what happens during the fight," she argued, lashing out with a flat hand aiming for his throat.

Elijah caught her hand before it could make contact. "Maybe a little, but not a whole lot."

Hayley stood there for a moment trying to figure out what he meant. Then it finally hit her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to fight me," she accused, squinting her eyes at him.

"I won't," he assured her, leaning forward so that his mouth was level with her ear. "'Cause I'm not."

"Then prove it," Hayley insisted, reaching both hands up and shoving him away from her.

What happened next was a surprise to both of them.

Hayley was about to hit him again when Elijah intercepted her yet again. Unlike last time, this time his hand connected harshly with her face. The look on his face revealed all before he even spoke.

"Hayley, I did not mean to do that."

Noble Elijah showed himself again. He was beginning to give her whiplash. Was he Noble Elijah or Red Door Elijah? There was no way that he could be both. Was there?

The feeling that suddenly coursed through Hayley's veins was not one that she could have controlled even if she wanted to. Her mind was obviously full of crazy because in that moment, she'd never been more turned on in her entire life. The corner of Hayley's mouth turned up into a mischievous grin as she licked her lips as if she were the predator and Elijah were the prey. In this case, that was an actual fact.

"Hayley," Elijah spoke her name in a breathless tone that only added onto her arousal.

His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal was suddenly made aware to him. Eyes which were normally a light brown immediately turned to a lust filled black. The scent of Hayley's arousal was more than enough to get his own up.

"This is how I want to play it now." Hayley moaned, her need for kicking his ass for his earlier words being replaced with her need for him to be around her, in her, and all over her. "If you are Noble Elijah right now, don't be."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, she was pressed up against the side of the fighting cage by Elijah's deliciously shirtless body with her arms pinned above her. Unlike the last time they were in this predicament, there was nothing holding them back this time.

"Kiss me now, Elijah," Hayley ordered him, refusing to give up complete control of the situation.

Elijah smirked. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, teasing her by not giving her what she wanted.

"Damn you!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Fine! If you won't give it to me then I'll take it!"

Making good on her threat of sorts, Hayley had their roles reversed before Elijah even had time to process what was happening. Hayley now had Elijah pressed up against the cage with his arms above him. The current predicament had Hayley's core clenching.

"This is happening," Hayley said matter-of-factly.

Elijah nodded his head. "It is," he replied, agreeing with her.

No more words were spoken for a while after that.

Neither knew, nor did either care, who made the first move. Their lips connected in a searing kiss. Hayley opened her mouth, granting Elijah full access the second his tongue ran along the crease of her lips. She let go of him to move her hands down to his hair giving him the opportunity to reverse their positions again.

As he trailed kisses down from her lips to her jawline to her neck, Elijah moved his hands to the backs of her thighs. Immediately catching on to what he was about to do, Hayley helped him by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Moments later, the cages chain link was digging into her bare back.

"How did you get my shirt off without breaking contact?" Hayley asked out loud. "You better not have rip..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she felt Elijah's warm mouth closing around her right nipple. Her mouth fell open and she threw her head back, pressing her chest as close to him as she could. Using her right hand, Hayley pressed his face even closer as she entwined her left hand into some of the cage's chain link.

Elijah was holding her up but only with one hand. His other hand was preoccupied with lowering itself into Hayley's pants. Hayley gasped when Elijah's fingers brushed up against her, slowly beginning to stroke her clit from the outside of her underwear up and down, side to side and in small circles, alternating their movements. He wasn't even touching her directly and he already had her acting and feeling like putty in his hands...and mouth for that matter.

If Elijah kept these movements up for too much longer, Hayley was sure she wouldn't be able to last long. It had been a while since she was last with someone other than herself and the proof was in the fact that so little contact was enough to make her feel ready to burst.

"Elijah, as much as...as much as I'm...I'm, uhh...enjoying this right now," Hayley managed to get out through moans and gasps. "Can we...can we skip the foreplay?" she asked. "I just...I need...I need you now."

Elijah pulled away, causing Hayley to groan at the loss of his mouth on her, moving back so that his face was level with hers. "You already have me now."

She shook her head. "I mean, I need you in me," she clarified.

Understanding flashed in Elijah's eyes.

He smiled. "As you wish."

Hayley returned the smile, reaching up with both her hands to pull his face towards her.

Their lips met in a more tender kiss this time. But that tenderness didn't last long as pure need eventually took over again. Their hands roamed all over each others bodies, their clothes were taken off in a frenzy and thrown all over the room...in a matter of a few short minutes they were both fully naked.

"Remember last time we were in this very predicament?" Hayley asked suddenly as she found herself no longer pressed against the cage but now pressed up against something that felt strangely like a shelf of some sort.

Elijah smiled at the memory and nodded his head.

Hayley smiled as well. "I have an inkling that this time will turn out much different and much better than the last."

"No sacrifices to be made this time," Elijah said as his way of agreeing with her.

"None at all," Hayley replied.

They both stood there in silence for a while after that.

"What do you say we relive the rest of that predicament now as well?" Elijah suggested, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

She grinned as she leaned forward once again capturing Elijah's lips with hers as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist for the second time in less than ten minutes. Her action had them both pulling apart and gasping as his erection was suddenly pressed up against her sending what felt like electric waves through both of them.

"Son of a b..." Hayley's words trailed off as she managed to get control of herself again. "I've never felt anything quite like that before," she admitted, looking at Elijah through heavily hooded eyes.

"Truth be told, I have not either," Elijah told her, running his tongue across his lower lip.

Hayley's eyes followed the movement of his tongue as she bit her own lip trying to maintain her composure. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have some sort of weird fetish when it came to his tongue. Even in nonsexual moments that were supposed to be serious ones, Hayley often times found herself having to make up excuses to leave the room any time he'd lick his lips or poke his tongue out when he was deep in thought. Hayley felt her arousal grow as she thought about it.

"Time for talking is over!"

Hayley grabbed Elijah by the back of his head and pulled him closer to her again. Teeth clashed as Hayley crammed her tongue into his mouth desperate to feel his tongue on hers. Tongues dueled for dominance as Hayley reached between them. As quickly as she could manage to, she guided Elijah's cock to her entrance.

Hayley pulled away, a loud half moan and half groan tore from her throat as she wasted no time sliding down onto him. In hindsight, skipping the rest of the foreplay might not have been the best idea. It had been too long and going for it without the correct preparation was slightly uncomfortable.

Elijah's hands dug into her hips almost painfully as he helped guide her down onto him. Hayley couldn't bring herself to care about any of it. At this point, the pain was worth all of the pleasure that was mixing so deliciously with it. It all felt so right.

"I can't believe we waited as long as we did to do this again," Hayley spoke breathlessly, leaning forward to rest her head on Elijah's shoulder as she allowed herself some time to get used to the feeling of Elijah inside her again.

Elijah chuckled. "Considering we have an eternity to look forward to together..."

Hayley lifted her head and pulled back to look at him with a smirk. "We are definitely doing this again many times throughout eternity."

"I would expect nothing less than that." Elijah smiled. "This is one feeling that I will never grow tired of."

"Likewise," Hayley agreed, rotating her hips as her way of saying that she was ready to continue now without using words.

Elijah smirked in response as he began moving at a tantalizing, slow pace that had Hayley sure he was trying to kill them both. Now was not the time for teasing her. It wasn't the time for teasing himself either. Hayley dug her heels harshly into his backside, urging him to go quicker, which thankfully he complied with.

Before long, Elijah sped up his thrusts up to an almost inhumane pace. Hayley's back was sore due to the wall behind her, but she didn't mind. Same as before when she'd first sunk down onto him, feeling the way he stretched her so deliciously, all of the pain she was currently feeling was worth the immense pleasure. The perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

Hayley reached forward and grabbed at Elijah's head, pulling him closer to her. The need to have him swallowing her moans of pain and pleasure too much for her to not give into. Their lips met, parting instantly, allowing them both to explore each others mouths.

Truth be told, Hayley had missed this more than anything. She and Elijah had only had sex once before, years ago. Yet there was something about it that never let her forget it. Maybe it was because sex with Elijah was the first time she'd ever had sex with someone she was in love with. They say that you always remember your first time and who it was with. Although, Hayley did not remember who her true first was, she always remembered who her true first time experiencing it in love with was.

Hayley felt the sudden urge to speak her mind. She pulled away from Elijah, staring deep into his eyes. He froze mid thrust, staring back at her with as much an intense gaze as the one she was giving him.

"I love you, Elijah," she told him.

She could tell by the sudden look on his face that he was thinking back to the first time she ever told him she loved him. A pang of guilt consumed her stomach. How could she have ever tried to let him go? Even given the circumstances, now that she could think about it clearheaded...a part of her would never be able to forgive herself for how she handled that. So selfishly.

To ease Elijah's pain from the sudden memory, Hayley gently placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "This time, I'll be damned if I ever let you go for any reason what-so-ever," she assured him.

The look on Elijah's face changed to a grin. "I love you, too, Hayley. I, too, will never let you go for any reason."

"Good," Hayley said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now how about we finish what we started with no more interruptions?"

**~NobleElijahOrRedDoorElijahIsTheQuestion~**

Not long later, Elijah switched his and Hayley's positions so that he was leaning against the wall and slid down it, taking Hayley with him. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Hayley into his lap much to her delight. She curled up against him and sighed a happy, content sigh.

"It seems I have an answer to my question," Hayley said, laughing as she laid her head against Elijah's chest. "But that doesn't explain why you weren't wearing a shirt when I first came in."

Elijah chuckled lightly, the vibrations sending a shiver down Hayley's spine.

Hayley lifted her head from his chest as it, out of the blue, dawned on her. "Wait a second! Did you plan all this?!"

Elijah laughed at her sudden minor outburst. "Well, not exactly," he told her honestly. "I didn't know that it would go this far. But after what I said to you earlier...no matter what version of myself I was...you didn't deserve that. I figured if you could confront that version of me it would make you feel better than if you were to have confronted the noble version of me."

Hayley smiled at him, leaning forward to place a simple kiss on his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, Elijah?" she asked rhetorically. "You know me so well. This definitely helped me feel much better." Hayley rested her head gently on Elijah's shoulder. "In more ways than one," she said as an afterthought.

"I am happy to hear that my plan worked even better than expected," Elijah said running a hand through Hayley's hair.

"So am I," she agreed, sighing in content as she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers in her hair.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment, if you still want a few hours of sleep we should be getting ready to go back to the compound now," Elijah told her a few minutes later.

Hayley shook her head. "Just a few more minutes like this."

Elijah smiled, turning slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Alright, a few more minutes."

**~NobleElijahOrRedDoorElijahIsTheQuestion~**

A few more minutes turned into hours due to both of them falling into a peaceful and content sleep. They were both awoken later to the sound of Camille screaming and Vincent chuckling nervously.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, we did not mean to...didn't know that anyone would be here...we'll just..." Camille trailed off as she turned and hightailed it out of the church with Vincent hot on her heels.

Hayley and Elijah both burst out laughing not long after the door slammed shut behind them. That is until Hayley realized that Camille being there meant it was morning and that Hope was probably awake or at least about to be.

"Damn!" Hayley exclaimed jumping up and urgently looking around for her clothes. She was delighted to find that her shirt had surprisingly made it out of the events from earlier in one piece.

"Here," Elijah said handing a few of her clothes items to her after gathering them from various areas of the room.

"Thank you." Hayley smiled, taking them from him and quickly getting dressed. "I had fun, we should do something like this more often," she said to Elijah, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Elijah nodded his head as he smiled back at her. "We most definitely should."

"I will see you later back at the compound." Hayley grinned at him before turning and running out of the church, hoping that Hope hadn't woken up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the beginning author's note...do feel free to request a smutty prompt (place, situation, etc.) that you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
